Mayu
by Eiliriel
Summary: She had the most terrible day of her life, everything went from bad to worse. Then, she met him. Her ethereal light in the cocoon of darkness? Or does he bring more chaos? Sorato COMPLETE
1. Chapter One: Gathering Rain

**Mayu **

A great whooping thanks to everyone who reviewed my short stories and those who urged me to update on my longer stories! _Blushes_ Yes, I am starting on a new story… but that doesn't mean that I won't update on my other stories, it just means that it won't be at this moment. _Looks_ _away_

Now, the disclaimer…

Taichi give Yamato, who's totally engrossed in a book a not-so-gentle nudge. "Oi! Matt, stop reading that. Eili says you are to do the disclaimer for her."

Yamato looks up and shot Taichi an evil look. "Tell Eili to stuff it, I am reading _Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince_ and I'm just getting to the good part."

Taichi shuffles away frantically from Yamato as a soccer ball in flying speed headed their way, while Yamato slouched down a bit and the soccer ball missed his hair by an inch.

"While you are at it, stop giving Eili soccer lessons. She's turning into a monster." Yamato murmured still more interested in the book.

Taichi stands up shakily. "Yeah, I think you are right. And while I am at it, Eili doesn't claim ownership over Digimon and/or its characters…there, Eili. Done…"

* * *

**_Chapter One – Gathering Rain_**

The morning had been perfect. The sky had been so naturally blue, it seemed almost artificial and the sun smiled down warmly upon the inhabitants of Odaiba. The gentle breeze toyed with the pink sakura petals and the birds hummed romantic and lively songs. Although during the night, the rain poured and the birds no longer hum their delightful song, everything is still as spring should be; happiness, beauty and serenity...

_Crash!_

Well, definitely not the serenity part.

"Sora! There is no need to be so violent!" A shaken and distraught voice tried to vanquish the ignited firestorm that raged in the small apartment. "I can understand that you are upset, but destroying the vase is not going to resolve anything."

The girl turned around and stared icily at her mother, the once warm and friendly hazel eyes burned with hatred.

Her mother shivered.

"How can you take it so calmly?" Sora narrowed her eyes and stared at the woman before her. The long brown hair with few strands of gray still piled neatly on her head, the same wrinkles and age spots remained on her face, yet the persistence and fire in the older woman's spirit was all gone; elegance and peace had replaced them. What was before her, Sora could not, dared not and will not recognize as her mother.

"Don't you even care that your husband has been sleeping with another woman and he has just left you!" Sora hissed.

She was angry. She was angry at the fact that her father left her mother and her for another woman to create another family, she was angry that he wouldn't take his responsibilities as a husband and father, she was angry that her mother didn't even care, but most importantly, she was angry that he had betrayed her.

_'Don't worry, papa is here and he is going to protect and love Sora-chan forever and he will never ever leave Sora-chan. Pinky promise!'_

Sora snorted. Much of a promise that was! In the end, he shut the door without a glance or hesitation when she begged him.

She couldn't stand it anymore. The room is full of chaos and madness, she could feel it suffocating her and trying to drown her in the abyss of darkness. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

The older woman gazed at her daughter as she ran out of the apartment and into the pouring rain.

"Don't you understand Sora? When he no longer cares and respects you, it is just so much better to let him go. That is the only way for your wound to start to heal." She whispered and sighed. After forty years, she has finally understood that strength came in many forms, not only persistency and passion. It took her all these years to understand that she had held onto to nothing but a shell, full of hatred and pain.

Yes, she knew her husband has been cheating on her. For three years now, he pleaded and begged her to sign the divorce paper. She held on. She thought that by holding on, he would return and they will be a happy family again. But some things, once broken can never return to its original format. The older woman sighed again. She wondered how long will it take for her daughter to realize that.

* * *

Sora ran. She didn't care that she was drenched from head to toe, she didn't care she that had no sense of direction of where she is going. Her legs carried her aimlessly until she found herself collide with someone else. Unable to absorb the impact, momentum sent her backwards.

_'Daddy, catch me!'_

A hand reached out to grab her.

_Her father's hands..._

She slapped them away, she rather fall than accept the help. Yet a second pair of hands reached for her and pulled her up.

"What the hell do you want? I don't need your help." She snapped at the person who held her, pushed the hands away and glared.

Two boys about her age stood before her. The one slightly taller had the strangest blue hair she has ever seen. His glasses and upright posture took the boyishness out of him and gave him the look of wisdom, regality and maturity.

The other boy, who is standing closer to her dressed more roguish. His sun blonde hair and the pair of the deepest and most intriguing blue eyes made him her perfect epitome of a fallen angel. Yet this moment, his heavenly blue eyes flashed angrily.

Ah! She was being rude. Sora reflected on her behavior a moment ago and blushed. She bowed and muttered an apology before running off again.

* * *

The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes as his friend picked up the umbrella that he dropped during the impact.

"Now we are drenched Jyou!" He complained to his friend. "I don't believe it. I was only trying to help and she snapped my head off and pushed my hands away like they were filth."

Jyou chuckled. "But your head is still attached to your neck Yamato. And she did apologize afterwards."

"Still! What was her problem anyway?" Yamato grumbled.

"Aye, now I understand. You were just annoyed that she didn't fawn over you like most of the young female population in Odaiba." Jyou grinned at his friend and adjusted his glasses.

"Couldn't you see? Her eyes were all puffy; she was crying before." He added softly.

Yamato grumbled something inaudible and turned to see if the girl was still there.

"Come on Yamato, we are going to be late."

* * *

Sora swung back and forth with such ferocity, that the swing in Odaiba Park sounded it would collapse anytime. Her hands gripped tightly onto the metal chains to prevent herself from becoming airborne. A small part of her wondered if it was possible that by throwing herself into the air, she can escape reality and find herself at some place happier and simpler.

Sora sniffed as her tear fused with the rain and slid down her cheeks.

She has woken up this morning with happiness flowing through her veins. She turned 17 yesterday, and as her birthday resolution, she has decided to confess to her best friend/long time crush of her attraction towards him. He liked her, she was sure of that. She has seen him glancing timidly at her when he thought she wasn't looking and turned away bashfully when their eyes met. Excitement was pumping as she decided to wear a little makeup and sprayed on some of her mother's perfume. It was going to be a brilliant day, everything as spring had promised.

She entered the school gate and approached the sakura tree beside the oval; their usual hangout. She could make out a figure standing under the cherry blossom and instinctively; she knew it was her best friend Taichi. She took a deep breath and composed herself; she was going to do this. She was going to tell him that he is much more than a best friend to her.

She fastened her steps. Then, she noticed that someone else was with him. It was her other best friend, Mimi.

"Mimi, I love you."

She gasped as she heard the words. Her mind couldn't register what had just happened. There must've been a mistake. Yet the image she saw next blown away all the doubt. She saw them kissing.

It was her cue to exit and she ran. The entire day, she tried to avoid hem like a plague. She has been a fool all these times. Taichi was gazing at Mimi. A fool to think that he would ever be in love with someone plain like her when Mimi radiated with beauty beside her.

They found her by lunch and told her in full detail of their joyous news. Mimi giggled the whole way and Taichi stared at his girlfriend adoringly. She feigned surprise and interest and congratulated them half-heartedly.

That day, she retuned home weary and torn. Her only solace for the night was that her father is going to be home from his business trip and they are going to have a lovely family dinner to celebrate her birthday.

Life played a very cruel joke on her.

She opened the door of her sanctuary to find her father pleading for divorce and her mother agreeing. To find that all his constant 'business trip' meant an affair with another woman.

She couldn't stand losing two prominent male figures in her life on one day and she rushed in and begged him to reconsider.

Their words got heated as she realized that he wasn't going to change his mind for anything or anyone.

He left.

In one day, a huge section of her life was torn away.

Swinging back and forth, Sora suddenly thought that life was nothing but a desolate stage and her only salvation was by throwing herself out of the stage and into the ocean of emptiness.

She took a deep breath, removed her hand from the chains and propelled herself forward. She will fly like a bird.

* * *

Yamato didn't know why that girl earlier intrigued him so much. Even though the party was at full swing, thinking about her dampened his mood. Everywhere he turned, he saw her shadow. Every girl he crossed path with, he remembered her big hazel eyes glaring at him.

That's it! He screamed within his head. He is going to go and find her and ask her to release him from her spell.

His mind worked to find out where she could've gone and the Odaiba Park seemed to be the perfect place for a girl in her situation would go in this part of Odaiba.

Yamato grabbed his jacket and walked into the rain.

As he approached the park, he wondered at his impulsive action. What was it of her that intrigued his that much and allured him to act so foolishly. She is quite pretty, he admitted that to himself, but she certainly is no beauty.

He scanned the park any trace of her, and then, he saw her. The moon shined upon her as she swung back and forth on the swing. She was drenched fro head to toe and her cloth stuck to her like a second skin, showing all her curves.

Yamato gulped, but he could not tear his gaze away from her.

As she swung higher and higher, he fiery red hair like a mob of wild fire flew in the air. Her eyes gazed vacantly ahead of her, obviously lost in her thoughts.

He approached her slowly. He was wrong before, she is no beauty, she is Aphrodite reincarnated. The sight of her was surreal. Yamato almost bowed in reverence to the Goddess.

Then, he noticed that her hands no longer grasped the chains on the swing. She lifted her arms, readied to fly and pushed herself into mid-air.

SHIT! Panic ran through him. She was trying to hurt herself!

Adrenalin rushed through him as he sprinted towards her, prepared to catch to her and break her fall.

* * *

Sora closed her eyes as she felt the wind rushed past her. She tasted freedom. If only this could last forever!

Then, the gravity started to pull her down, it was almost like returning to the cradle of Gaia. Arms around her shoulder protectively, offering safety and perpetual and unconditional love.

She opened her eyes fully expecting to see heaven and yelped when she realized the position she was in. The boy who helped her from falling earlier was beneath her, his arms wrapped around her. He was blushing ever so slightly and Sora became aware that her breast was pressed tightly against his chest.

She stood up hastily and pushed him away. "Get away from me, you pervert, you stalker!"

The boy glared at her furiously as he stood up.

"Well! Excuse me for being worried when you leaped off the swing mid-air. Do you know how reckless and dangerous was that? You could've seriously hurt yourself." He bellowed and Sora could not help but to feel extremely guilty as he cursed and lectured her.

"I am sorry." She quickly inserted an apology when the boy paused to draw a breath.

"Sorry? You had better be. I tried to help you twice tonight and if you are not apologetic… God! I even got shouted at and mistaken as a pervert. What is the world coming to nowadays?" He complained.

Sora stifled her giggles. The man before her complained more than any woman she has ever known. He must've noticed her vain attempt to suppress her giggles as he sent her a glare.

"Thanks…uh…" Sora suddenly realized that she had not showed her appreciation of him even once tonight.

"Yamato." He supplied his name when she paused. "Yamato Ishida."

"Thanks Yamato." Sora smiled this time as she introduced herself. "I am Sora. Sora Takenouchi."

At the sound of her name, a smile lit up his face and Sora gazed at him. An angel. She decided. Not a fallen angel, but a shining angel sent from heaven as repayment of the debt they owed her.

"You want to go for coffee?" His question came out of nowhere and snapped her out of her fantasyland with fluffy clouds and angels with wings.

"What!"

"I asked you if you wanted to go for a cup of coffee and tell me what's been eating you." He repeated his question and added more explanation.

Sora rolled her eyes. "I heard you the first time. Hello! I am completely drenched here, no place is going to allow me to even step inside."

Yet his offer had sounded appealing. She wanted a cup of hot drink and pours her heart out. Although they have just met, she felt completely safe and natural around him. They would be great friends if they were willing to make the effort to know each other a little more. At the thought of friend, Sora silently cursed herself. It has only hit her now on the scarce number of friends she had. Sure, she was quite popular at school, but Taichi and Mimi were the only two people she really attached herself to. Right now, they seem to be the root of her problems.

"Humph. I haven't thought about that." The boy grinned sheepishly. "But if you want, my place is just around the corner and I make decent hot chocolate. And that café is going to welcome you, no matter what state you are in".

Sora's eyes widened to the size of saucers when she heard his proposal. He's either crazy or a pervert and she didn't like it either way.

"Hey! It didn't have any of those dirty indications that you were clearly thinking of." He added hastily when he noticed that she was drawing as far from him as possible. "It's just that we are both drenched and needs fresh and dry clothing. My place is just around the corner and my food is going to be a lot cheaper than those from the stores."

Sora hesitated. She couldn't explain it, she know she felt quite safe with him. At the same time, they are only mere acquaintances at the most and she feared for her safety.

"Come on. I am not going to eat you. I promise!" He smiled wolfishly and raised one hand to vow.

Sora laughed. Ah heck! His offer was too tempting and she was quite sure that Yamato was completely harmless.

* * *

There it is, First chapter of the many chapters to come. I hope everyone enjoyed this… 

I agree though, Sora was acting like a spoilt brat and Yamato seemed so much more mature. Then again, Yamato is suppose to be about a year older than she is…shrugs we'll see how the stories turns out later on.

Now, my muses for this chapter are Maaya Sakamoto's The Gathering Rain and Tell Me What the Rain Knows; hence the title and Tackey & Tsubasa's Negai. Beautiful songs they are, all makes me want to pick up piano lessons. Laughs

**Eiliriel**


	2. Chapter Two: Come Clean

**Mayu**

_Theladyknight_: (grins) When I wrote about that part, one word about Yamato flashed through my head and it was – stalker. But believe it or not, things go on roller coaster ride in the chapter…

_KoumiLoccness_: Thank you for your review. In one of the later chapter, there will be a little bit about Koushiro and Mimi. Although as a Koumi fan, it's more likely that you won't like it.

_Windedlove_: You review gave me great courage to finish this chapter. Thank you for your encouragement!

_Aino Yuy_: I will tell you this much, I don't know how will the story end and I don't know much about what going to happen later on in the story. But I will try my best to finish this one off…and then I will go back and try to finish my other stories. I won't make any promises but I will try my best. (Golly, I think I sounded like a politician then and there)

_Yurikitsune_: Yes, I know that sounded a little awkward. But after years of training myself to write in long hand for formal essays and such, it became a habit and old habit dies hard.

_Calare_: The rain is always good for something. Especially in where I live where there is a drought. Water is much appreciated and valued.

* * *

Disclaimer… 

Takeru and Hikari walk out hand in hand and everybody swooned about how cute they look together and what a great couple they are. They looked at each other adoringly and decided that they will do the disclaimer together.

"Eili-chan wanted everyone to know that she doesn't own Digimon." Takeru started first.

"She would also like everyone to know that this is merely fanfiction and will not be used in anyway that will yield profit." Hikari continued and beamed sweetly at everyone.

"Yamato would also like to add that he thoroughly enjoyed Harry Potter and encourages Taichi to read it as well." Yamato suddenly appeared on the stage and smirked at Taichi.

Taichi made a rude gesture to which everyone gasped, "dream on blondie. Dream on."

* * *

_**Chapter Two – Come Clean**_

It was interesting how the night turned out. She detested his help earlier on and he, although astonished by her beauty was not pleased with her either. Somehow, somewhere along the way, they achieved an understanding and found that they enjoyed each other's companionship.

He listened as Sora poured her confusion and sorrow. Although all he could do was nod gravely and walk beside her, as it wasn't his place to talk and offer condolence and solutions, but merely for that, Sora was grateful.

Yamato studied the girl when she finished her story and wallowed in silence. He found that she was like a caterpillar. A caterpillar wrapped in its cocoon, preparing to become a butterfly.

It was foolish and did not quite make sense, but she laughed when he told her the theory, and for her smile, he was willing to let his ego suffer just a little.

"So if I am a caterpillar; as you so nicely puts it, what are you then?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief and he knotted his brows to think of an animal that would suit him as well as to please her.

There was a huge silence and she spoke first.

"Wolf."

"Pardon?"

"The wolf. You are like a wolf." She repeated and grinned. "They beautiful mysterious eyes, the roguishness, aloofness sometimes but fiercely protective of your clan…even your hair is styled like the fur of a wolf."

It was only then that Yamato noticed the condition of his hair. They've lost their volume and lay lifelessly in patches around his head due to his hair gel.

"Don't you dare make fun of my hair!" He was a little bit peeved. He was trying to cheer her up and she mocked his precious golden locks.

She must've sensed his protectiveness and territorial-ness over his now damaged hair as she patted him on the head and them completely messed it up.

He growled and decided to mess up her hair as revenge. Yet she seemed to know his intention and stuck out her tongue at him and avoided his hands with efficiency.

A childish gesture and it prompted them to a very childish game of cat and mouse. Laughing and giggling along the streets and caused many pedestrians to either avoid them or stare at them in shock.

They decided that the best part of the game was when they had so much fun; they ran past his humble abode without even noticing it. They laughed over the idiocy and decided to call it truce for the moment so that they would not miss it again.

Sora was pleasantly surprised at the situation of Yamato's home, for she would never in her life believe that a guy's living room could be so clean. However, her ideas quickly changed when she realized that state of the kitchen and his bedroom and she shot him a quizzical glance.

"Let me get this straight. The living room is the only room you actually bother to tidy up?"

Yamato smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, that's the room that none of us uses. You see, my father is never home long enough to enjoy the living room and I have my own TV in my room and basically can shut myself in there for hours."

"Right. So…is it _safe_ to sit on the sofa? It doesn't have mould does it?" Sora jested. Yet in secret, she wondered about the lack of femininity in the setting of the room.

Yamato seemingly saw the question in her head and answered her before she could raise that subject.

"My parents are divorced." He stated emotionlessly but didn't look slightly uncomfortable. "They have been for the past eleven years, but my mum comes here often enough to check on me and wash my dishes for me."

"Oh!" Sora was dazed. She pondered how any one could take the separation of their parents so detached and she prompted for him to go on.

However, Yamato simply smiled and handed her a towel and a change of clothe.

"The shirt is mine and the jean is my brother's. He's smaller than I am, you might just fit."

Sora accepted the clothing graciously yet, she looked doubtful. "Do I want to rely on their hygiene?"

Yamato pouted. "Come on. The house isn't that dirty! It is just…messy…"

"And unhygienic!" Sora finished his sentence for him and grumbled a little, "especially the kitchen. God! Don't you ever clean at all?"

Yamato laughed.

"Serious, you sound exactly like my mother!"

"Your mother? If I am your mother, I would've spanked some senses into you and forced you to clean up after yourself."

"Oh, Spanking! Kinky…is that what you wanted to do with me?"

"Yamato!" Sora reproached and blushed at his playful comment as she quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, "I am just going to change out of my wet clothing." Her mumble was barely heard over his maniacal cackle outside.

Yes, he just loved teasing her.

Yamato was still chuckling when he changed into a fresh set of clothing and came back from the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Sora lounged comfortably on the sofa and was flipping through the channels with such focus, Yamato almost felt guilty to disturb her.

Nevertheless, her gaze drew away from the television set and focused on him as he handed her a mug. To which she took a sip and closed her eyes and savored it.

"Um, it's delicious. You really know how to make a good hot chocolate. It's sweet, rich and slightly bitter, just like you." Sora opened her eyes and smiled.

He would've swoon his heart missed a beat when she said that. It was as if she was intentionally flirting with him.

He gave a shrug and tried to act cool. "It's just an ancient recipe from Aztec. Using dark chocolate as base and add some cream to enrich it at the end."

"Aztec! Where did you learn stuff like that!"

"Well, if you watched enough of late night cooking shows, you learn to pick up a few interesting tips here and there."

"Late night cooking shows…so what are you doing up that late anyway?" Sora winked suggestively and tried to tease him.

Just as he was about to tease her back, the shuffling of keys drew his attention to the door and a moment later his mother entered the room boisterously with a loud bang from slamming shut the door.

"Yamato my darling!"

Yamato gave Sora an apologetic look. He sighed as he placed his mug down onto the coffee table and just as he did, a petite woman with emerald green eyes and styled short chestnut hair waltzed into the living room.

"Yama-chan! You wouldn't believe what beautiful day today has been. I just have the most wonderful news!"

He rolled his eyes at his pet name and tried to sound interested. "Yes, mom. What happened today?"

Meanwhile, Sora tried to suppress a wave of giggles. _Yama-chan!_ She totally didn't see that coming.

It was then Yamato's mother noticed of the guest in the room and gave Yamato a look of accusation.

Yamato fidgeted and tried to overcome the awkwardness in the room with introductions. Yet he was a step too slow, for his mother has already extended her hand and smiled warmly.

"I am Natsumi Takashi. Yamato's mother."

Sora shook Natsumi's hand gently and smiled back.

"I am Sora. Yamato's um…" She paused and looked to Yamato for suggestions, unsure where she stood between friends and acquaintances.

Natsumi glanced at the youngster and grinned. "Yamato's friend? Girlfriend? Lover? Heavens forbid, femme fatale?" She offered 'helpfully' and made Yamato glare at her.

"Actually, I was trying to decide between acquaintance or friend." Sora laughed. She found the woman extremely amusing and her self at ease talking to her.

"Well, my son invited you back to his humble abode. That means you are at least a friend and possibly someone he fancies very much."

"Mum!" Yamato blushed and was embarrassed at his mother's bluntness. He faked a few coughs and tried to change the subject. "What were you saying about earlier? Something good has happened?"

"Come on Yama-chan, admit it. She is sweet, homey and pretty, exactly the type of girl you go for right? I mean; she is wearing your t-shirt." There was a slight pause before Natsumi rambled on. "You guys weren't doing something naughty were you? I know you are 18 and all and when I was your age…"

"MUM!"

This time, it is Sora's turn to blush. What was she thinking before, that Natsumi was easy to talk to? Right now, all she wanted to do was dig a whole and climb into it and stay there for the rest of her life.

Of course, she had no idea that Yamato was thinking the exact same thing.

"I know. I know, I am probably embarrassing you…"

"No duh!" Yamato cut in and earned himself a glare from his mother.

"…But my heart is swelled with joy! I hope right now, everyone in the world is happy and in love!" Natsumi threw her arms around her son and kissed him on the forehead – to which Yamato pretended to gag and earned another glare from his mother.

"You know the man I am involved and has been for the past three years?"

Yamato nodded. "The guy I told you that you would have no future with?"

"Yep that one! Well, his has finally divorced his wife and we are getting married! Isn't that exciting!"

Natsumi squealed and her smile, so happy and infectious, Yamato and Sora found no trouble to smile with her.

"Congratulations mum."

"And you know what the best thing is?" Natsumi backed away from her son and waltzed towards the door.

"He is right outside of the door and he wants to meet you! Let's me present to you, Hatori…"

The door opened and Sora found herself face to face with a regal middle-aged man of auburn hair and hazel eyes. Her father.

"…Takenouchi!"

* * *

"Daddy?" 

"Sora?"

The two of them burst out unanimously and Natsumi found two words flashed through her head while Yamato only had one. They were respectively "oh dear!" and "shit!".

The other two of course, were not thinking at all. Mr. Takenouchi stood dazed as Sora rushed past him and ran out of Yamato's place.

Yamato, seeing that it was still raining outside and that Sora had left impulsively without an umbrella, ran out after her.

It was another ten minutes before Hatori regained his senses and sank down onto the floor.

"That's didn't go well at all. Did it?"

"Nope. I think it was a nightmare that went horribly wrong." Natsumi sank down beside him and both of them were troubled.

* * *

Sora didn't go far before Yamato caught up with her and drew her into his embrace. Sora struggled and screamed; yet he held on until she sagged against his chest and her scream turned to muffled sobs. 

"I don't understand why life keeps on playing cruel jokes on me." She told him between her sobs. "It's like a roller coaster ride that kept on going up and down and around and around and it just wouldn't stop."

Yamato grimaced at her imagery of life. Personally, he would've called her day a one-way ticket to a bottomless pit.

"You know, when I first heard of my mother's lover – your dad. I was so jealous and angry that I thought he was nothing but a low life scum who was trying to take my mother away from my brother and me." He told her after a momentary pause.

Sora, surprised to hear his confession, forgot about her sorrows momentarily and looked up at him.

"You know, I never told anyone about this." Yamato smiled bitterly at his memory. "To this day, I am still ashamed of my once murderous intent towards your father. But I soon realized that he made my mother happy and for that, I should be grateful. It was an uncomfortable process, but I learned to accept him."

It was the longest and the most meaningful thing he said the entire night, but it cheered her up and gave her new directions in life.

She mustered some strength and pushed herself up.

"Are you saying that I should be optimistic to look forward to tomorrow and stop being a selfish bitch?" She asked with a smile and her eyes shone with brilliance.

"No, all I said was that _I_ learned to stop wallowing in self pity." He smiled back and the two of them looked at each other knowingly.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are you going to walk me home?"

"You must be psychic, I was thinking the exact same thing!" Yamato feigned a gasp and took out his umbrella.

"Brilliant! Now you take out the umbrella. It's not going to be much use, I am already drenched and the rain is just about to stop." Sora threw her hands into the air and rolled her eyes. "So typical of a guy!"

Yamato chuckled and gave her a playful shove. Sora chuckled too; being with Yamato seems to bring out the best and the worst in the most truthful her.

Hand in hand, the two of them took the long walk back to Sora's apartment on the other side of the town.

* * *

The two of them lingered in each other's presence a little longer even if they've already reached the entrance to Sora's apartment. Neither of them wanted the night to end, yet it was drawing near midnight and Yamato still have a long walk back to his home. 

They sat on the steps in silence, next to each other yet each in their own thoughts.

The mystery in the silence was alluring and Yamato uneasy with such situation quickly tried to change the atmosphere. "A penny for your thought?"

"In the darkness you are my light.

In desperation you are my hope.

In cowardice you are my courage.

In pretensions, you are my sincerity.

In this ethereal universe, I rely on you,

My knowledge in the world of lunacy.

Yamato. My friend, my love,

My knight in shining armor. "

Sora whispered to him before she gave Yamato a kiss on the cheek and fled.

Yamato stood there stunned as one of his hands touched the cheek she kissed. He would've sworn that his heart stopped then and there. _That_ was a penny well spent!

* * *

Well, that's done! I think everyone notices that I have this problem of creating stories more than 2 chapters. This is the second chapter and let's sees how far this story can get. 

Yes, I am sure everyone probably noticed that the title of this chapter is from Hilary Duff's _Come Clean_. I have to admit, I hated almost all of her songs until I saw the remake of _Come Clean's_ MTV on the _Footy Show_ where a bunch of blokes with hairy arms, legs and chest reenacted the scenes and dramatized everything. From then on, I became addicted to the song. Strange eh!

The other songs involved in the making of this chapter are respectively _Exodus_ by Hikaru Utada and _I Talk to the Rain_ by Yuki Kaijura from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Hikaru Utada's new album was a bit disappointing but I rather liked _Exodus_, it had a really exotic feel to it. There's nothing need to be said for _I Talk to the Rain_. Firstly, it is composed by Yuki Kaijura and all her songs are heavenly and have this enchanting feel to it and secondly, it's from _Tsubasa Reservoir_! It has wonderful music and it is about Sakura and Syaoran! What more does a girl want?

**Eiliriel**


	3. Chapter Three: Next to You

**Mayu**

Finally! The _3rd_ Chapter!

**KoumiLoccness**: No, I don't think I will let Tai kiss Mimi in the story. As it is, I am having enough trouble to get Matt to kiss Sora...lol

**Sweden's Pride**: Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) thatwasn't the end of the story. Yep, it has got many more chapters (at least, it's planned to have many more chapters)

**Hyourinmaru07:** 'nod' Yeah, I just had to throw that in there...because somehow, the content in the 4th chapter has got to work. As to what will happen in the 4th chapter? Read this chapter and find out.

**Yurikitsune**: XD You see, formation of a poem depends on inspiration and a very good Thesaurus...

**winta-skies**: 'blush' Yes, Channel 9. Double yes, Australia. Triple yes, the author is an Australian girl with no sense of grammar and sentence structure. LOL

**Inconnu**: No! Let's not talk about me composing stories longer than 2 chapters...cause...you see...I am the sort that lacks (desperately) stamina... 'blush more fiercely'

**Aino Yuy**: I am willing to say that this story will be at least 5 chapters long (97 percentchance that it will be longer than that). As for whether or not I can complete your challenge and finish the story... How much time are you willing to allocate?

* * *

Now, the disclaimer… 

Jyou bows and adjusts his glasses to hide his slight nervousness, "well, this is like the 3rd chapter of the story. I am sure everyone is fully aware that Eili doesn't claim ownership over Digimon and she would like everyone to be aware that the disclaimer also applies to every chapter hence forth since she's too lazy to nag or blackmail us into doing it."

All other digidestined gave a sigh of relief. "Phew, there's the end of the torture."

* * *

**_Chapter Three – Next to You_**

It was terribly difficult to concentrate on senior calculus on such a brilliant spring day. Sora gazed out of the windows and took delight in seeing the birds soar freely in the sky. She couldn't believe what she said to him last night, she toyed with the first line and the rest came flowing out of her in such poetic form that she never knew existed in her. She cringed at the last two lines, "_Yamato. My friend, my love, my knight in shining armor."_

What possessed her to say that!

"Miss Takenouchi!" The teacher suddenly appeared right in front of her and nearly made her jump out of her seat. "Do you find calculus this distasteful?"

"No! No, ma'am." Sora stuttered.

He is definitely distractive! Just an hour ago, she was so caught up in her little daydreams; she failed to notice that Mimi has been trying to capture her attention. Nor did she notice the note Taichi passed to her telling her not to wait for them after school as he and Mimi are going on their first date. The note stayed on her desk until the teacher noticed it and read it out to the whole class, which landed both Mimi and Taichi in detention.

"Well then Miss Takenouchi, since you find calculus intriguing, why don't you finish the whole chapter of exercise by next week."

Sora suppressed a groan. "The whole chapter?" She squeaked and hoped to god that her ears have deceived her.

"The WHOLE chapter." The emphasis on 'whole' was unmistakably strong and Sora sighed in defeat. Great! That is just what she needed, a whole chapter on a subject that she find impossible.

* * *

"I swear! What has gotten into you girl?" Mimi gave Sora a look of concern as the trio headed over to the detention room after the school was over. 

"Yeah. It's like you lost your mind or something." Taichi chorused.

"Really, are you sure that you are alright with me going out with Taichi? I know it's kind of hard, especially if you feel that you are excluded. But if it helps, you are more than welcome to join us on our dates." Mimi offered generously, however, Sora's guilt began to gnaw on her as she realized that her best friends have to spend their first date in detention all because of her, even though they have told her that they didn't mind.

"Right, that won't be necessary. I don't think I want to be the third wheel. It might just pollute my young and innocent mind."

It's terrible to feel excluded, but it is even worse to have that feeling shoved under one's nose. And that is only one of the reasons why Sora would not want to intrude on the couple's quality time together.

"Young and Innocent! Wow! My eyes must have deceived me, because I just don't see it." Taichi joked and received a not-too-gentle slap on the back from Sora.

"No Tai, it's your mind that's failing you. If you ask my opinion, I strongly recommend a psychiatrist."

"But he didn't ask your opinion. Did he now?" Mimi quipped and came to her boyfriend's rescue.

Sora pulled a puppy-dog face and pouted. "That's not fair! The two of you are gaining up on me!"

They all laughed at their childish antics and the topic about Sora's earlier lack of concentration was momentarily forgotten.

However, momentarily forgotten does not mean completely forgotten. Just before Sora parted her way with Mimi and Taichi, Mimi pulled Sora back and whispered to her, "I am your best friend. So I will always be on your side. You know that right, Sora?"

Sora smiled and hugged Mimi gently.

"I know that. Don't worry, I will be fine."

Ah friends! They may be the roots of one of her problems right now, but she is truly fortunate to have someone like Mimi and Taichi.

Sora waved goodbye and walked towards the school gate, behind her, she could still hear Taichi whining, "what about me! Don't I get a hug?"

Sora laughed. She didn't know how she got through the day with her heart raw, broken and aching, but apparently, it wasn't that hard and undoubtedly, her constant thoughts about Yamato had helped.

Thoughts about him followed her every corners she turned and right now, she is imagining that he stood right in front of her grinning at her.

Wait! Sora paused and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. He _IS_ right in front of her, leaning on a motorcycle with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh my god! How! Why! You! Are you stalking me?" Sora was speechless and her face was stuck between horror, disbelief and happiness.

Yamato chuckled over her comical expression. That was he result he had expected from her and her expression was almost the same to as he had imagined. To be quite truthful, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head, her smile, her laughter, and her tears…

"Let me guess, you want to know how I found out which school you went to?" Sora nodded and Yamato grinned complacently.

"You also want to know what am I doing here?" Sora nodded again and Yamato's grin widened a notch.

"You also want me to wipe that smug off my face?"

At this, Sora laughed. "Egotistic bastard." She scolded him affectionately to which Yamato took as a compliment in great humor.

"Well, get on with it Ishida. Tell me how you became a psychic."

"Elementary Takenouchi. Elementary." Yamato pulled an unconvincing imitation of Sherlock Holmes, which sounded more like Mr. Burns. "You see, there is only three senior highs in Odaiba for girls. Odaiba Public, Odaiba Private and Odaiba Ladies' College. You don't go to Odaiba Private because that's where I receive my education and you don't seem like those rich, posh and snobbish girls from the Ladies' College either. And that narrows my choices down considerably, doesn't it?"

Sora gave an indignant gasp as she heard Yamato's theory. "I will have you know, I was offered a sport's scholarship to attend the Ladies' College. But I turned it down because I believe that public education is just as good as private education and that the people are more down to earth."

"That's exactly my point, you are too nice to be in a snobbish school."

Sora smiled slightly at his flattery, "okay Sherlock, so you got that right. But what are you doing here? If you are doing private investigating, shouldn't that be done in discrete?"

Yamato looked hurt. "Who said I was trying to be Sherlock Holmes? I am the famous and handsome detective Ishida. Yamato Ishida. Here, on a private mission to escort my lady to the Pepper Wood Restaurant." He said trying to look as suave as possible to which Sora reacted by laughing so hard that she only stopped when Yamato handed her a motorcycle helmet.

"Oh no. No. No way." Sora's face blanched and she pushed the helmet back to Yamato. "There's no way I am going to get on your motorcycle while I am wearing a skirt."

"Well princess, what's wrong with wearing a skirt on a motorcycle?" Yamato sighed exasperatedly. If he knew she has going to be this difficult, he would've walked here instead.

"Hello! I don't have the habit of flaunting myself to the public." Sora rolled her eyes. Guys can be so daft sometimes. "I don't trust your riding ability that much either." She added softly as afterthought.

Yamato groaned, nope, he didn't like the idea of having the entire population of Odaiba having glimpses of her underwear, which is very likely to happen given the length of her school skirt. However he was upset at the idea that she didn't trust his skills, even though he has got his provisional license just a couple weeks ago. "What do you suggest we do? Walk?"

Sora grinned and Yamato's heart sank. "Actually, that's exactly what I had in mind." Yamato would've pouted then and there, except that pouting isn't his style. Nevertheless, he could protest, but before he could lodge his complaint, Sora cut him off. "Come on, old man. A little exercise won't do you any harm."

_Old man! _He hasn't been called an old man since…well…last month when his brother Takeru tried to get him to clean up his room. But that was beside the point. The point is,

He always felt challenged when people called him old. "Old man indeed! I will show you what this 'old man' can do!" Yamato muttered softly, but it was loud enough for Sora to catch every word of it.

Sora grinned slightly at Yamato's wounded ego and decided to relent a little. "All right, how about we walk to my place, let me change into something comfortable and then we go for ride on your precious motorcycle?" It was more of a statement than a suggestion, but by the glint in Yamato's eyes, she knew he was pleased with the idea that he gets to show off his skills.

Sora cursed herself. Well, she dug her own grave and now she had better hold on tight for her deal life when she gets on that demon of a motorcycle. Plainly written across Yamato's smug face, he planned revenge for her sharp tongue.

* * *

"Ahck!" Sora gave a little gasp as she zoomed past the intersection with flashing yellow light while all other vehicles slowed down. She shivered slightly and clutched tighter onto Yamato's waist. She hated how she traps herself into situations she can't get out of knowingly. "Yamato! We are not in a hurry, slow down please." 

She heard his laughter and reply whizzing past her with the wind, "relax, I am still within the speed limit." His 'comforting' words made her sick to the stomach. _Relax!_ How on earth is she going to do that? She is on the bike of a maniacal strategist for heaven's sake!

She thought he was unnaturally quiet on their way towards her apartment but Sora simply assumed that he was planning a bit of good-humored revenge. The warning bell should've sounded loud and clear when he told her that she need to stay calm as they needed to talk.

Sora nearly bolted then and there if not for the fact that Yamato premeditated this and had an iron grip on her wrist.

"Now Sora, listen to me." He didn't even give her a chance to protest. He knew that if she were given the chance, she would raise a storm without hesitation.

"I know you are probably not on the best terms with your parents right now and you would probably think this is the most stupid thing you ever heard. But you've got to hear me out here."

Yamato gave a slight pause and seeing her stunned look, he decided to continue. "I organized a gather with your parents and mine." It was simple and straightforward and he waited for the thunderstorm.

"You what!" He shrugged bore her onslaught as her response was expected. "Have you been possessed by devil? That's the worst idea I have ever heard. I can barely deal with one set of parents and now you want me to deal with two!

I am not going to participate in your lunacy." Sora proclaimed her position and refused to sway.

"Come on Sora, communication is the best way to sort out problems. You know what the statistics say: 90 of the problems in the world can be promptly and efficiently solved through communication and understanding."

Sora rolled her eyes at Yamato's blatant lie to coerce her to participate in his idea. "As if! There is no statistic center the world that provides that kinds of statistics. And no, I am still not going."

Exasperated, Yamato moved on to the next plan. He knew that little bit of poor coercion would never entice Sora to participate and therefore, he actually planned an alternative solution.

"Okay, what if I treat you to ice-cream in exchange for your cooperation?"

Miraculously, that seems to have amused her considerably.

"Ah! So that's your strategy. First reasoning combined with coercion and when that doesn't work, you go to bribery. So what happens when bribery doesn't work either?"

At this, Yamato's ocean blue eyes lit up and nodded confidently and egotistically. At least Sora seemed to be a little bit more cheerful. "Well, I will then have to resort to blackmail. Wouldn't I?" He asked rhetorically while Sora shook her head in disbelief.

"You don't have anything to blackmail me about Yamato. That's surely not going to work."

It had suddenly become a competition than merely plans. The battle of wits to see which one can think fast enough to trap in the other into a corner. Yamato smiled slightly, in this game, he is sure to win. Attack has always been easier than to defend, especially when he knows exactly what would come next and his opponent has to wait for him to make his move.

"I guess it's extortion and when that wouldn't work, I'd just have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you like a sack of potatoes." Yamato shrugged and caught Sora's eyes confidently and announced checkmate.

Sora raised one of her eyebrows. "In another word, I am going regardless what I've decided."

"I think that's summed up perfectly."

Sora sighed and tore her gaze away from Yamato and glimpsed at the motorcycle. "I suppose I'd better accept the ice-cream offer and go along with whatever you planned. But you hear this mister, I refuse to travel on that demon of motorcycle!"

Yep, that's exactly how she ended up on the motorcycle, holding on to her dear life as he sped through the city in great humor.

He somehow managed to cajole her to changed into something comfortable and get her on the bike employing the same tactic he used to 'persuade' her to participate in his plan. So far, he owed her ice-cream, coffee and cake and a movie. If those events are to be threaded properly on one day, she has got herself a date. And no, she wasn't the one who thought of it; _he_ was the one who said that!

Sora shifted uncomfortably behind Yamato on the bike.

_Did he just ask her out on a date?_

"Stop squirming. I am only driving at 90 kilometers an hour." Yamato shouted back casually and Sora stiffened considerably.

"90! The legal limit here is 80 kilometers an hour! Slow Yamato, or I will jump off immediately!"

"Go ahead, but I got to warn you, at this speed, you will break your legs and probably the arms and very possibly fracture your skull. It's not going to be a pretty sight." Yamato laughed heartily at Sora's empty threat and countered it with a threat of his own.

"Yamato! I am going to KILL you once I get off!"

* * *

"There, now that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Yamato jested as he took off his helmet and extended his other hand to help Sora down the motorcycle. 

Sora slapped his hands away and glared at him venomously. "I am alright. No thanks to you and your reckless behavior." Her feet landed on the ground shakily and it took her a good minute to stabilize and closely inspect the surrounding.

There they stood, one in school uniform and the other in _very_ casual outfit, outside of one the most posh restaurants Sora has ever seen in her life. With crystal chandeliers, vanilla candles on sterling silver holders that were so polished hat it actually sparkled and fresh bouquets on every table, Sora looked every much out of place.

She rubbed her eyes slightly, unable to believe in what she's seeing. There was a concierge in tuxedo! The waiters and waitresses were all very well groomed and all in formal dresses and the customers themselves looked regal, extravagant and important that Sora actually feared to step foot into the place and disturb their lavish society.

"We are not going in there. Are we?" Sora stammered a little and her quarrel with Yamato obviously forgotten. "We can't afford this! I am from a mediocre family with mediocre income. I don't think we can even afford the appetizer in here."

Yamato laughed at Sora's reaction. What she said was exactly how he felt when he first saw the place. He felt rather proud that the restaurant still manages to awe anyone who feasts his or her eyes upon the place. "Don't worry Sora, my dad is footing the bill and I use to work here and still have connections in here. They are sure to give us a staff discount."

He held gently onto Sora's hands as he led her into the restaurant. The concierge behind the counter lifted his head and smiled warmly and knowingly at the two of them as Yamato nodded cordially and gave him a friendly smile.

"The concierge looks familiar." Sora muttered as Yamato ushered her towards rooms with the words 'VIP' engraved onto the wall calligraphically.

"He's bound to look familiar. He was with me yesterday when you literally ran into us." Yamato shrugged slightly as he pushed the door open and everyone in the room turned to look at the new comers, and by their awkward reactions, it was clear that they weren't having much conversation at all. Sora gulped. _How did she get herself into this?_

* * *

Jumps up and down excitedly. I have finally finished the third chapter! Pinches myself. Am I dreaming? Faints and then gets up because I want to keep on blabbering. 

Yep, this time, it's Melody and I had a long debate whether to use the song _Next to You_ or _Once Again_. They are both really catchy, while _Next to You_ had more beats to it while _Once Again_ is slower and more soothing and fitted the context of the chapter better. Anyway, in the end _Next to You_ won because I had that on repeat more often than _Once Again_. Another song that inspired the chapter was Yuki Kaijura's _Strange Names_ from **Tsubasa Reservoir**. It's very upbeat and sounded like tradition Turkish music. It actually made me feel as if I was in the desert and belly dancing. LOL

**Eiliriel**


	4. Chapter Four: One Day One Dream

**Mayu**

_Hyourinmaru07_: Lol, you seem to read my mind. Yamato does have a band but unfortunately, I don't think they'll have a big part in the story.

_JyouraKoumi_: Your pen name does insinuate that you like Jyoura yeah? I wonder how many of those are still around in Got to admit though, short stories to tend to leave some things hanging and gets one wondering 'so what happened afterwards?'. D But yes, at the moment,I have a hunch that this story is only going to have 7 chapters (maybe 8 but highly doubtful).

_Yurikitsune_: Motorcycle...all the time...fun. Shrieks and the author starts running around like a mad woman. Being on motorcycle twice in my life, scared the life out of me!

_theladyknight_: Ha! You wouldn't know how many cups of hot chocolates and mochas I had while I was writing that chapter...This is the negative aspects of writing, you write about stuff you have cravings for.PTheSimpson inSpanish? uh...Iexperienced CardCaptor in Chinese and it killed me.I must admit, I'm not a big fanof anysort of anime orcartoon dubbed in any other language other than Japanese and English.

_Serenity984_: D Glad you liked it.

_Aino Yuy_: I will take up the challenge and I will even make it slightly more difficult for myself. I set the deadline at midnight 1st of October. Let's see if I can make Sora and Yamato confess their undying love for each other by then. Lol I had a lot of fun writing about the interaction between the two of them, unfortunately, the story sort of goes down hill from here (yes, it gets serious again), butI will try my best to make the last chapter more interesting for the two.

* * *

_**Chapter Four – One Day One Dream**_

Yamato also felt the intense tension in the room as he surveyed every person who was already seated around a circular table and decided that nothing could be a better icebreaker than an informative introduction. He turned to the graceful and elegant looking woman who smiled pleasantly at him. "You must be Mrs. Takenouchi. I am Yamato Ishida and thank you for your cooperation with him me today." It was slightly awkward for he had no intention of introducing himself as the son of the woman who stole her husband but nevertheless, he was sure that Mrs. Takenouchi knew exactly who he was.

"It's Ms. Ishikawa now and please, just call me Ai." The woman reminded him courteously and slightly embarrassed. Yamato nodded and smiled apologetically, in someway, the strength and determination behind the docile woman reminded him of how Sora can be. They are both fighters, unwilling to bow to their submissive fate, while Sora battled with a fiery façade, her mothered employed lithe inner strength. Although Sora might seemed to be stronger, Yamato knew that it will be Ai-san who come out victoriously and unscathed.

Seated next to Ai-san was a reserved and patient looking man, although by the way he twisted his ring on his right hand, Yamato knew he was slightly agitated and uncomforted by the close proximity of his ex-wife and him.

"Mr. Takenouchi. How are you?" Yamato smiled and decided to tease the man a little. "I hope you do not mind the seating arrangement." As soon as the words left his mouth, he saw his mother who seated next to Mr. Takenouchi scowled at him and knew instinctively that he'd be a load of trouble once she gets her hands on him.

"That's alright Yamato. I don't mind at all." He looked at Natsumi reassuringly. "And its just Hatori if you prefer. Mr. Takenouchi sounded a bit too formal." At this, he smiled humbly and risked a glance at his ex-wife and quickly averted his gaze abashedly.

Yamato nearly snorted then and there. It will be long before he actually calls him Hatori and even longer before he will calls him Hatori-tou-sama. Yamato glanced at Sora who stood unsurely next to him, he couldn't see if Sora inherited anything from him except maybe his hair and his eyes. As far as he could see, they are about as different as day and night!

Yamato studied the man and the two women who sat on either side of him and found that although he and Ai-san are complementary, they are both the taciturn and timid and too similar for their own good, while Mr. Takenouchi and his mother made a supplementary pair, and supported each other's shortcomings.

"And Sora, you've met my mother Natsumi Takashi. She can be exuberant and puerile sometimes but don't mind her, she is harmless enough."

The man with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes who sat on the other side of Natsumi sniggered. "_Harmless_ my boy? I've been married to her for eight years and I know 'harmless' she can be." He threw in the quotation gesture at harmless for good measure and everyone for the first time they set foot into the room laughed.

"Yes, and that is my dad, Kuroda Ishida." Yamato sighed and introduced the charismatic man to Sora.

"Ishida-sama." Sora bowed slightly. She wasn't sure what possessed her to revere the man so, but her instinct told her that while he can humorous and good-natured when he liked one, he could be also very formidable and intimidating if he wished otherwise.

"It's Kuroda." He grinned.

"Kuroda-sama." Sora obliged but still felt uncomforted in dropping the formality.

The grinned widened and for a moment, Sora thought herself looking at an older version of Yamato. "Its just Kuroda. But if you must, Kuroda-san is still acceptable."

"Kuroda-san." Sora repeated and smiled a little, she felt like they had just done a business deal and both of them made a fairly reasonable bargain.

Seated next to Kuroda-san was a vain and haughty woman in her early thirties in a flamboyant satin red dress, which hangs on her well-curved body like art. She leaned towards Kuroda-san so her long dyed chestnut hair fell to one side and exposed her draping diamond earring and her porcelain neck. She smiled coyly at Yamato and waited for him to introduce her.

"That's Kaori Tsuji. My father's girlfriend."

The introduction was succinct and the woman pouted sultrily, "Yamato _darling_. It's fiancée now." She drawled slightly and in the same manner she waved her right hand to show off her diamond ring and clearly ignored Sora's existence.

Yamato shivered slightly and glared at the woman detestably while Kuroda-san gazed at her as if she was the most fascinating creature he ever encountered. "Yes, it's fiancée now. My mistake." Yamato brushed over it causally and ignored the woman pointed at the young boy who shifted further away from Kaori Tsuji but smiled at Sora warmly.

"That young rascal over there is my brother, Takeru Takashi. You can call him T.K." Yamato walked over and patted his brother affectionately and the young boy scowled. "He's a cheerful and chirpy little thing. You two will get along amiably." He added and pulled the seat out for Sora in the most gentlemanlike manner.

Sora walked over and sat in the most ladylike manner she could muster to correspond with him.

"This is Sora Takenouchi, a close friend of mine."

Yamato closed the introduction and sat down himself. Sora could not help but feel a little bit disappointed that he introduced her as a friend but nevertheless; she was pleased that he considered her close.

As soon as Yamato finished, the room once again fell to silence and the tension rose. Ai Ishikawa and Natsumi Takashi looked at each other and tried their best to smile at each other while Kaori Tsuji gloated at the two of them. Hatori Takenouchi and Kuroda Ishida eyed each other wearily, the only person who was unaffected by any of this was Takeru who glanced from one to another as if he was watching an amusing film. Yamato starred at his brother and had a very strong urge to slap some senses and normalcy into him.

"So Takeru, which school do you go to?" Sora asked awkwardly, trying to be communicative to at least one person who seemed most friendly.

"Eh?" Takeru drew attention back from the adults to a more interesting subject. "School? I go to the same one Yamato goes to, so we see each other quite a bit. Tell me about you Sora-nee-chan. I am sure you and my brother aren't _just_ friends." He was bold in his questioning and Sora was momentarily taken aback.

His tactless behavior also managed to drew the attention of the adults as they turned and stared at the children.

"Of course, you do not mind me calling you Sora-nee-chan right?" Takeru blabbered on and gave no care in the world whether anyone minded or not. "Cause you see, if Hatori-san marries my mum, we'd be siblings and if one day you marry Yamato, well…"

He left the sentence dangling and both Sora and Yamato turned pink at the suggestion.

"That's true. I for one know that Yamato fancies Sora. He invited her home you know." Natsumi added ungraciously and grinned at her younger son.

"Now that I think about it, Sora did come home in boy's clothing last night and this morning, she was so absent-minded that I thought she caught a fever in the rain last night." Ai chipped in and turned to Natsumi and grinned. Just that moment, the invisible wall between the two women disappeared and they found themselves unbothered by the other's presence.

Hatori shrugged. "Well, they do make a good match I suppose. Although I do think that it is too early for Sora to be thinking about boyfriends. Getting into university should be her priority."

"Come on old chap, you were her age once and you know that one is perfectly capable of achieving both at the same time given that one is dedicated enough and knows how to allocate time responsibly." Kuroda was tickled at Hatori's reaction; he had fully expected the man to blow up at the idea of her daughter being involved with a boy.

The only one in the room who was not amused at the suggestion of Sora and Yamato being together was Kaori. "If you ask _me_, _I_ think they are not _compatible_ at all." She crossed her arms and declared but everyone ignored her and went on in planning Sora and Yamato's wedding in great humor.

"I think it is ridiculous. That girl has no fashion sense and she's very…unfeminine." Kaori emphasized her point with more force this time and everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked at her incredulously.

"Girls tend to grow more feminine through time, love and proper clothing. You know that." Ai came to her daughter's defense first, for although she liked Natsumi slightly better, she disliked Kaori and had tried her best to hide her opinion.

"And you don't need a fashion sense to produce beautiful babies." Natsumi added with a shrug and Sora stared at the woman with gapping mouth. She could not believe Natsumi had just said that. Babies! They got to _that_ already!

"Wait a minute now…" Sora objected to their little 'fantasy', however, she never got to finish her sentence as Kuroda cut in and teased Kaori mercilessly. "If you continue this my darling. Everyone will think you are jealous and wanted Yamato for yourself."

At this, Kaori glowered and reclined onto her chair in silence. The other four adults looked at one another and went back to their previous discussion.

Sora smirked slightly as she leaned towards Yamato and whispered. "If I am not mistaken, I think she was lusting after you."

"Ugly thought isn't it?" Takeru also leaned over to join the conversation. "Seriously though, if she tries anything, don't refrain yourself from suing her ass off for sexual assault on minor. That will promptly get her out of your life."

Yamato grimaced at the thought. "Well, I am already18 and won't be considered as minor. But seriously, I think she was more interested in dad's money cause once I get a girlfriend, my expenditure is going to skyrocket."

Takeru paused and looked thoroughly confused as Sora chortled, "ah yes, you know what they say Yamato, dating is to decrease one family's expenditure while increase another's."

After her explanation, Takeru joined her laughter. "It is especially true in Yamato's case. The convenience store will make a fortune just by selling him hair gels and hair care products."

"Why you little!" Yamato raised his fist and threatened Takeru while the younger blonde laughed harder and had no intention of apologizing. Yamato gave a resigned sigh and turned his attention back to Sora. "Well, getting back to the point of organizing this meeting, I just wanted to show you that the two families are perfectly capable of tolerating each other. Instead of thinking it as if your parents had split up, why not think of it as an opportunity where you gained a larger and more dysfunctional family."

"Yeah, think of the Christmas and birthday presents each year! Not only am I getting goodies from otou-san and okaa-san, I am also going to get something from Ai-kaa-san and Hatori-tou-san." Takeru added saucily to Yamato's philosophy. "Of course, I am expecting something really nice from Yamato as well, preferably expensive."

Sora dropped her gaze and interlocked her fingers. "I like your parents and all. It's just that no matter how much I love my dad, I still can't forgive him for what he has done and my mother simply just accepting it all."

"There are circumstances where you should muster all you have and fight for it and there are times where there's nothing better to do than accepting life as it is and move on from it. A person has to bow sometimes, you just have to recognize it when you see it." Yamato grasped Sora's hands and held it in his own. "It's called wisdom and experience."

"It's exactly as Yamato said." Ai Ishikawa continued from Yamato's words and looked at her daughter adoringly. It was only then that Sora realized everyone had listened in to she and Yamato's conversation. "When the one hurts or betrays you, you have to ask yourself is it better to hold onto the façade of great love or might it be wiser to have a different relationship with that person; such as a friend, a confidant or a mentor. In our case," Ai paused to look at her ex-husband and smiled gently, "we are perfectly happy to be friends."

"And Hatori will always be your father my dear." Natsumi picked up where Ai left off. "Nothing will ever change that and he will always love you even though he may reside else where."

"And I will always be beside you, watching over you. Like a hawk, if you ever decide to do something foolish that might jeopardize your chances of attending higher education." Hatori added the second sentence after a momentary consideration.

Kuroda grinned from ear to ear at Hatori's proclamation. "If by any chance, he might be unavailable, I will always be there to watch over you for him."

Sora was moved beyond hopelessness by the care and affection of everyone, she closed her eyes and tried to laugh, but instead a tear fell out. But it was not tears of melancholies but of joy, great joy and great love. She actually laughed out loud when Kaori broke her silence and claimed that if worse came, she wouldn't mind taking her along for shopping and teach her how to seduce men.

"I think that's an art you'd have to keep to yourself, Kaori darling." Kuroda told her in a mirthful tone, "I think Hatori for one would've murdered you and Yamato wouldn't take lightly of that either."

Kaori winked at Sora and lounged back and for the first time, Sora felt that although Kaori can be pampered and egocentric, she's quite harmless.

"Now since we are all here in this really expensive place, we might as well order something and celebrate this joyous and wonderful occasion. They've got fabulous lobsters and the sushi is totally outof this world." Kuroda explained to everyone and hollered for waiter. "Plus, all the waiters and waitresses are real eye candies. That's why they can charge a fortune and people would still come back."

* * *

At the end of the night, Sora must admit that she had overreacted last night and although her fears weren't unusual, it was something most people could've overcome gracefully given time to sort out their thoughts. She was overly dependant upon other people and did not have enough faith in herself and her abilities. 

"Come Sora, I will get you home. It's late" Sora felt a hand on her shoulder and as she lifted her gaze, she found Yamato smiling down upon her. "The grownups wanted to stay a little longer and Takeru will go home with my mother. You on the other hand, was quiet the whole night and I presume it must be tiring to go through such ordeal in two days."

Sora nodded in agreement in silence. The truth is, she's tired and although she got through this knot, there is another jumbo-sized knot in regards to Taichi and Mimi that she had to go through sooner or later and by all, she preferred to either avoid a confrontation or get it done and over with.

First, she'd have to sort out whether the feeling she harbored for Taichi was love just affection and then, she'd have to weight it and see if it is worth it telling them to her best friends. This time, she wanted to solve it by herself and not lay her burdens on Yamato or any others.

"Am I going to have to take another ride on your motorcycle?" Sora asked in a whiny voice at which Yamato laughed.

"No, I am too tired. I think a cab would be fairly nice. Wouldn't you say?" He gave her hand a light squeeze and lead her out of the VIP room after they bid everyone goodnight.

Sora followed him groggily out of the room. She's glad that Yamato was considerate enough to escort her home, for the moment she step out of the room, nearly everyone in the restaurant turned to gawk at her and whispered among themselves. Sora blushed as Yamato fastened his pace and practically pulled her all the way towards the exit.

"Jyou! I am going now, can I get you to take my motorcycle." Yamato only stopped at the front desk, separated a key from the key ring and tossed it to the blue haired concierge behind the counter. "And don't work too late, we've got band practice tomorrow."

That was all he said before he rushed out of the door without waiting for any replies from Jyou. Sora smiled at Jyou and waved at him out of politeness before she followed Yamato out hurriedly.

"You know, I don't mind staying a little longer if you want to talk to your friend." Sora tugged Yamato's sleeve the moment they were outside as he tried to get them a taxi. "Isn't it a bit rude like that?"

Yamato turned and stared at Sora in amazement. "Don't tell me you didn't feel everyone's eyes on us! That's expected though, the VIP room charges a fortune, you need to be a tycoon to be able to afford it, anyone who goes in there would have to be drastically important. Jyou understands that and he wouldn't mind that I was a bit brash."

"But…we just…your dad could afford it…" Sora's eyes suddenly widened. "Your dad…your apartment was horrible!"

Yamato laughed at Sora's reaction. "Believe it or not, Jyou said the exact same thing when I told him what my dad do for a living."

Sora wasn't curious about that initially, but now, since it became the subject, she could not help but wonder. "Wait a minute. What does your dad do for a living so that Kaori drapes all over him sparkling in diamond?"

Yamato laughed even harder at the way Sora phrased the question. "I suppose you were right, she does tend to drape around a bit." He muttered between laughs, "but sparkling in diamond? She only does it when she wants to show off a bit. Mind you, that's practically every second day."

"Come on Yamato, what does your dad do for a living that shocks other people." Sora stamped her feet impatiently.

"Well…" Yamato paused to tease Sora slightly, but seeing her inquisitive look, he decided otherwise. "My dad owns the Odaiba television station, a couple smaller radio stations, and the local newspaper."

Sora stared at Yamato, astounded.

"Are you serious?" After a very long silence, that was all she came up with. That was also all she said until Yamato successfully got them a taxi.

The rest of the way home, Sora did not manage to carry much of a conversation. She could not help but feel terribly disorientated. Seriously, what are the chances of her meeting one of the most important man in Odaiba, people would faint at the prospect. Kuroda was the person one wanted to know if one wished to make a name for him or herself in the entertainment industry.

It was rather a pity that she had no wish to even set foot in the entertainment industry. She'd rather follow her mother's footsteps and tend to the flowers in the florist or become a biogenetics scientist in white lab coats.

However, what she worried more was the question of why the son of such a powerful man would take interest in her. So what if they are to be siblings, he could very well dismiss her and be in arms of women more beautiful, intelligent and less ignorant and selfish.

She hated the feeling of insecurity, but at such situation she cannot help but the feel it weighting down on her and her relationship with Yamato. There's a wall, as there always has been a wall between the rich and the poor, the powerful and the pitiful and somehow at that instant, that wall appeared between Yamato and her.

At least, she felt so and it gnawed her.

She returned home drowsily and had a vague recollection of Yamato had invited her to his band practice somewhere along the line and that's how she collapsed onto her bed, clothe, shoes and all.

* * *

The fourth chapter! Yippee! Thanks everyone for your patience so far. 

Ayumi Hamasaki's STEP You and My Name's Women has been my inspiration for this chapter. It is interesting though, since I was never a big fan of Ayumi. To get me addicted to her song is…like not falling asleep in Math classes (difficult but not impossible).

I must admit; the MTV for My Name's Women inspired much in the story. For one, the sparkling sparkling earring that Ayumi wore and the sauciness went to Kaori. The fire and beat of the song (which is basically about women standing up for themselves and such) went to Ai, Sora's mother.

Of course, the title of the chapter was from Tackey & Tsubasa. grins Although it wasn't my favorite song (too rockish), but isn't the title just lovely!

**Eiliriel**


	5. Chapter Five: Infection

**Mayu **

School work is rather heavy at the moment and there's my casual job. Too tired to write up replies to all those so nice to review. I think I will do it next chapter. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter Five – Infection_**

It felt rather strange to view her life from the sideline void of passion and emotions.

Sora concluded after she spent the entire day interacting invalidly with everyone she encountered.

Her mother gave her strange looks in the morning when she barely mumbled her greeting and sat there, starring at the passing clouds until she realized that she had missed her bus and would have to get her mother to drive her to school in order to be on time.

Those acquaintances and friends used to her cheery presence at school were whispering behind her back not-very-quietly about her weary empty smiles that did not reach her eyes. Most dismissed it as her time of the month and went on gossiping about more interesting subjects.

Only Taichi and Mimi were fully worried about her. They constantly glanced at her during classes after she nearly blew up at them for no apparent reason.

Sora had lost her sense of self, the moment she woke up and her feet hit the floor. She could not get him out of her mind. All she could do was to speculate his reasons for befriending her. Everything boiled down to two simple questions by the afternoon.

Does she truly trust him?

And more importantly,

Would he betray her or hurt her like her father and Taichi had?

Sora averted her gaze from her Physics book and took a peek at the clock on the wall, five more minutes until the end of the day. The lesson might as well never began, for she barely concentrated in class and she was thankful that the teacher never noticed.

She only woke up from this disorientated day when the girl who sat next to her gave her a nudge and pointed at the ancient loudspeaker.

"Will Miss Sora Takenouchi report to the office after class please. I repeat, Miss Sora Takenouchi report to the office immediately after class. Thank you." The voice from the loudspeaker croaked and everyone in the classroom lifted their heads and stared at the auburn haired girl in wonder and pity. Some of them even went as far as giving her a few pats encouragingly.

As soon as the bell ran and signaled the end of the school day, Sora stood up and packed her belongings and apologized to the teacher for disrupting the class before she rushed out of the classroom and headed down towards the front office.

Only those students who are in big trouble were called to the front office through the loudspeaker, although there were cases of family emergencies, nevertheless, students considered to be called through the loudspeaker as an evil omen.

She wondered if there was an emergency. For although she was no model student, she rarely got into trouble and the only conclusion she could drew was that something terrible has happened to her parents.

But as she drew closer to the front office, she steps slowed down. In front of the office, awaited the concierge she barely met last night. But he was smiling at he as if they were old friends.

"I'm picking you up to go to Yamato's band practice. Like how you guys agreed to yesterday." He seemed to have sensed her wariness and smiled reassuringly.

"I am Jyou Kido by the way."

"I am Sora Takenouchi." She accepted his out stretched hand and gave it a gentle shake. "I…"

"Sora, wait up!" A shrieking voice called out and Sora turned to find Mimi running towards her and Taichi following her not far behind. She could also feel Jyou hastily dropped her hand and shifted uncomfortably.

"Jyou? Is that you?" Mimi also blanched as she approached Sora and the person next to her. She whispered and simply stared at the blue haired boy.

"Mimi. It has been a long time."

Sora looked from Jyou to Mimi and back and decided that by their reactions she probably didn't want to know what happened between the two of them.

"How is…he?" Mimi asked awkwardly after a little while.

"He's…fine. He's learning to move on and he's…happier." Jyou paused at two places, unsure what sort of adjectives he should use to convey the feelings.

"You think maybe we could meet up sometime?" Mimi ventured a little further but Jyou rejected her proposal as soon as she emitted the words.

"I don't think that'd be wise."

"Oh." Mimi was crestfallen and the look of guilt was clearly written all over her face. "But…"

"We have to go." Jyou cut her off abruptly and steered Sora towards the car park. "Goodbye Mimi."

Sora turned after a few steps and saw a confused Taichi trying to his best to comfort his girlfriend. She gave a sigh of relief; at least he's by her side.

"So you and Mimi knew each other uh." The words left her mouth before she even noticed and Sora nearly kicked herself for her lack of tact.

"We knew each other." Jyou gave a shrug and shifted his glasses to adjust it to the bridge of his nose. "I guess you'd be interested in who 'he' was? Don't worry, it wasn't Yamato or me."

Sora stayed silent, she did not trust herself to talk and not make a fool of herself.

They stopped in front of a champagne colored sedan and as Sora seated, she got the felling of déjà vu.

What's with her and following strangers recently? Had she no sense of danger?

Jyou started the engine and disrupted her thoughts.

"It's no big secret really. Everyone in Odaiba Private knows about the incident and they are willing to tell anyone who is interested. But I think it might be better to hear the un-dramatized version first.

"'He' is Koushiro Izumi. We call him Izzy. He's a computer whiz but somewhat lacked in human relations abilities. Mimi was the first girl he liked and actually gathered enough courage to make decent attempts to get her to notice him. I don't know what he did, but she did notice him and they dated. Somewhere along the line, Mimi learned of the secret that Izzy was actually adopted. She blatantly told him of that in front of everyone who gathered to celebrate Izzy coming third in the annual Computer Wizard Competition." Jyou paused as the car stopped in front of a set of red lights and allowed Sora a little time to absorb the story.

"I always believed that in his heart, Izzy already knew the truth, but he just couldn't accept it at that moment, especially when it was slapped across one's face.

"To add insult to injury, that same night, he witnessed Mimi and another guy kissing and caressing. Turns out, she has been cheating on him the whole time."

Sora brought her hand to her mouth to cover her shock. She could imagine the horror that went through Izzy and she sympathized with him as she related herself to him.

"The guy Mimi was with wasn't you…was it?"

Jyou shock his head and smiled ruefully. "It wasn't either me or Yamato. But we are just as much to blame since we kind of told the guy that it was absolutely fine to get involved with a girl who already has a boyfriend. We didn't think much harm would come out of it. Obviously, we weren't thinking."

"But that doesn't sound like Mimi. I know her and she isn't like that at all!" Sora paused slightly after hearing his explanation and protested.

"I know, it doesn't sound like something she would normally do, but there were a lot of witnesses and it remains that she screwed up big that time."

"Yeah…" Sora muttered non-coherently and there was a prolonged silence in which she became engrossed in her own thoughts. She wondered at how much of Mimi and Taichi she did not know about. They forged their friendship at the beginning of high school and while they spend so much time together that people often thought that they three parts of a whole, the truth was that she wasn't aware of the attraction between Mimi and Taichi, they did not notice of her feelings and there were secrets they kept from each other and hoped it would never be found out.

Her frown deepened as her thoughts led from Mimi and Taichi to Yamato. She didn't know him at all and if her best friends kept that much from her, how much would Yamato conceal?

Jyou glimpsed worriedly at the girl in the passenger seat. She had the look of internal conflict written all over her and it awoke something within him and he felt the strong urge to protect her from the world's harm. At that precise moment, he understood Yamato's obsessive attraction towards her.

She was an enigma.

She portrayed herself as a woman of confidence and strength, unburdened by life's miseries, but when she let her guard down for that slight moment, it was obvious that she was terrified by life and every inch of her screamed '_protect me_'. Yet within it all, he could also see the flame, which burned dimly for the love of life. She was confliction and Jyou wondered if Yamato saw exactly that.

"So how are you feeling now?" Jyou asked as casually as possible as images of Sora's tearstained face from her first encounter came back and haunted him.

"Uh?"

"I mean, two days ago, when you ran into us, you looked as if someone has died. Are you feeling better now?"

"Oh that." Sora nearly laughed, he didn't know how correct was he when he phrased his sentences. A part of her had died, but now, that seemed so far away and so unlike her. She turned and caught Jyou's eyes and smiled pleasantly and reassuringly. "Yamato helped me through it a lot. There still are a few tangles in my web of predicaments, but I am sure I now have enough strength to get through them."

"Good." Jyou nodded more to himself than to Sora. "Cause after all the tracking and researching on you I've done, it's nice to know that it was used efficiently and beneficially."

At hearing this, Sora's head shot up and her eyes widened. "What do you mean tracking and researching!"

Jyou chuckled as he witnessed a change in the girl's emotion. He could almost pinpoint the second when the word 'stalker' raced through her mind. "Don't worry, all we did was basically find out which school you went to and the exact location and opening hours of your mother's florist."

Sora gave a sigh of relief. Well, the information they tried to find out wasn't that personal, however, as she measured up the duo's capability to find out her more intimate information, she realized that they would probably do better than a FBI agent. And for some obscure reason, she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Yamato told me that he 'found' all those information through deduction." Sora confided with great humor. "You know, Sherlock Holmes style."

Jyou took another look at the girl and turned his attention back to the road. "Well, he's trying to woo you and flamboyancy and a bit of white lies are expected." He replied smoothly but with a tint of blush on his face.

In comparison, Sora's face went completely pink at the suggestion. She stammered and managed to utter a few words of denial incoherently, to which, Jyou found extremely cute and amusing and could not help but laugh out loud.

Sora obviously took the reason behind the laughter wrong as she snapped. "I don't see what so funny about that! He's just toying with me. I know it. What good am I? I am not pretty or that intelligent and from what he has seen, I can sure he thinks that I am as selfish as a human being can possibly be…" She would've continued had not she seen the stern look on Jyou's face.

"Let me get two things straight here. One. Yamato does not 'toy' with the opposite sex. He is the kind that devotes to the relationship. If he's showing interest in you, then he is completely interested in you. Otherwise, he wouldn't be bothered.

"Two. Everyone is attractive in his or her own way. It may not be the most conventional aspects such as beauty but you are attractive and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Jyou stopped there and allowed the impact of the meaning to sank in and be absorbed.

Sora was silent as they drove past more buildings and pedestrians. His words seemed like a lecture, but as she grasped the wisdom behind it, it became therapeutic. She turned and stared at Jyou in awe. She has never met anyone in life like him, able to dispel someone's fear and uncertainty in a few short sentences.

"So you are telling me that Yamato likes me?"

"I am telling you that you the first girl he has invited into his apartment and band practice and forced me to drive you to it to ensure that you would arrive on time." Jyou said slightly exasperated as he parked the car beside the kerb and turned off the engine.

Sora got of the car and followed Jyou meekly and nearly tripped when she saw the size of Odaiba Private. The campus was twice the size of her public school, there was a humongous car park filled with extravagant and shiny cars. To her left, there's indoor swimming pool, a basketball court, two tennis courts and a park, which at the moment held soccer practice.

She gulped. It's huge and costly to run and Sora realized that her family would never be able to afford to send her to a place like this. Even if she worked her bottoms off and managed to secure a scholarship, the fees for compulsory extra curriculum activities and to fit in would send her family broke.

For the moment, Sora felt nothing but relief that she had never accepted the sport's scholarship from Odaiba Ladies' College. The sport's scholarship only covered for a portion of the cost and as the motto – a college for ladies with pedigree and elegance - insinuate, Odaiba Ladies' College's even more prestigious and expensive than Odaiba Private.

Sora turned her lingered gaze on the soccer field to the white arched building with renaissances styled paned windows and quickened her steps to follow Jyou as he approached that place.

"Don't tell me that's the music room."

"No, that's the music quarter and the recording rooms. The music rooms are in the Seiryu Wing, a little bit further down with the arts department. This is the Byakko garden where we hold most of our major events and such. Suzaku ground was the area left of the car park where our sporting facilities are located at and the main building is the Genbu building." Jyou gave Sora a little detailed tour and directions of the campus. "Apparently, band practice's viewed as a major event and it was given priority to use the much better insulated music quarter."

Sora nodded along but her pace slowed down, as she got closer to the place. The reality of her insecurity hit and the invisible wall pressured upon her once again. She was foolish to doubt Yamato's truthful and honorable intentions, but it's also true that there's such a massive gap and difference between the two of them and there's nothing that she could offer him in return for his affection that could be worth anything to him.

He has it all! He's rich, handsome and clearly at peace with himself.

"I…I don't think I am feeling too well Jyou. I think…I think I should go home." Sora took a few steps back. "Yeah. I think that's what I will do. Sorry Jyou." That's all she managed to stutter before she turned and ran.

Jyou turned around in shock and before he could understand the situation, the girl has gone and disappeared.

_Man! That girl can run!_ Jyou swore and ran his hand through his eccentric blue hair in anxiety and despair. He had promptly failed to complete what Yamato set him out to do and he can just imagine the amount of trouble Yamato is going to have to get through to Sora.

At that exact moment, Jyou no longer envied Yamato and wished him the best of luck.

* * *

Okay…the fifth chapter…shivers…I have never ever written this many chapters in my life! That's a record for me. Now, this chapter is written with the haunting and beautiful music of **Chihiro Onitsuka** floating in the background. The song that stood out most from her album was Infection (at least to me anyway), it had so much emotions built into it, and the song can almost carry you away. I know this song was sung in Japanese, but I urge everyone to try it! 

Although no one may be interested in it, but here's the lyric to the song:

**_Infection_**

_"Somehow, I've got to give the answer"  
And with it, the weeds on this tongue just grow thicker_

_The shadows intersecting the pulse  
Again winds up robbing someone of their mask_

_In the night  
I sit down as if I'm dead_

_The fragments of my heart  
Exploded and strewn  
Glitter all around me  
Since when have I  
Become this weak?_

_Even when I become weak in the knees  
I'm pretending that it doesn't bother me_

_This foolish disease of mine  
Only grows worse and worse_

_In the night  
I realize this infection_

_The fragments of my heart  
Exploded and strewn  
Glitter all around me  
Since when have I  
Become this weak?_

_Having started to fear  
Every single little fever  
Though the odds are stacked against me  
I've got to get up_

_The fragments of my heart  
Exploded and strewn  
Glitter all around me  
Since when have I  
Become this weak?_

_The fragments of my heart, exploded and strewn  
The fragments, the fragments, all around me_

_Since when have I  
Become this weak?_


	6. Chapter Six: Pilgrim

**Mayu

* * *

**

_theladyknight:_ 'Eyes wide in shock' You must be every author's dream come true! Nearly fainted after seeing the length of your review. Thanks a lot though, you are one of those really nice reviewers who make me feel extremely guilty for procrastinating...lol Although in answer to one your comment, I admit I have a tendency to try to link everything together, I guarantee you, Matt and Tai won't even meet in the story, although Mimi might(there, I gave a bit of my plot away...).

_JyouraKoumi:_ There are more Koumi hints in the later chap. However, Izzy and Mimi won't end up happily ever after. But I promise you, if I ever write a new story, I will make it a Koumi happily ever after one for all your continuous support.

_blueicepop_: Yeah I agree, I like happier fics more. But there's the problem that I can't write happy fics. The characters must suffer one way or another. Muhahahaha!

_windedlove_: I sometimes to that too! I do it because my mum has the tendency to check on me to see if I am still doing my homework and she has learned to recognise the words & RealOnePlayer from a mile away. So if she sees Microsoft words, she will think I am still doing work...yeah, that's sneaky...

_Yurikitsune_: Yeah, I tend to make the characters a little OOC sometimes. Not only it makes it a lot more interesting, it also make my life a lot easier than trying to do everything by the guideline.

_nickygirl_: 'smile really really sweetly' Thank you.

_angel_: I agree with you. Very very hot!

* * *

_**Chapter Six – Pilgrim**_

"What do you mean you sort of succeeded?" Yamato raised his voice and everyone in the room winced. If they could, they would've wished to be anywhere in the world instead of in this room with Yamato at the moment. He's furious and he made no attempt to hide it. "She can't just pull a disappearing act like that!" He made a snap with finger to emphasize his point.

When Jyou said nothing to defend himself from the accusations and looked at him sheepishly, Yamato threw his hands into the air exasperatedly and paced back and forth in the room.

He didn't know who he's more angry and disappointed with, Jyou, Sora or himself. He should've went and picked her up himself, regardless how she protested about his motorcycle. His mind ran a thousand miles an hour and plagued him with regrets and questions such as: _why the hell did she run_?

Yamato glanced at Jyou questioningly and when he realized that he wouldn't get a satisfactory answer out of staring at Jyou's expression, he returned to his pacing more furiously than ever.

"Uh…I take it that the rehearsal is over?" One of the band members asked cautiously and earned silent appreciations and grateful looks from the other band members.

"Yes, yes it's over. Quite over. I think it'd be best if we leave it for the day when our concentration is a lot more focused." Jyou quickly supplied as he realized of their dilemma and gestured them to go as quickly as possible.

Yamato gave a non-committal grunt, which could've being interpreted as an agreement and everyone left as silently and as fast as they could.

Once everyone else was out of the room. Jyou took a few steps towards the unsettled young man and patted him encouragingly on the shoulder.

"Now Yamato. I didn't want to say it before, but I need reassurance. Do you actually like Sora or do you just perceive her as some sort of toy to whom you can play hero."

It was blunt and straightforward and it caused Yamato to raise his head and stare at Jyou in shock and surprise.

"What did you mean by that!"

"I made myself quite clear Yamato. I don't think it is necessary for me to repeat such accusing and ugly sentence again." Jyou looked right into Yamato's eyes and said.

"I heard what you've said. But what do you mean? You know I am not the sort that 'plays' other people. Okay, I might joke a bit and maybe some of the jokes stretches a bit thin, but I don't and wouldn't – at least not intentionally – got and hurt someone emotionally for the fun of it." Yamato replied testily and his eyes flashed angrily.

Jyou nodded satisfied and let out a sigh of relief. "Good, cause that's what I assured Sora of. You know, in certain respects, I think I understand why she bolted."

Yamato's facial expression changed automatically from gloom to shine and his eyes glimmered hopefully. "You do?"

"Well, put yourself in her shoe. From what I've gathered, during the past two days, she felt that she had lost both her father and her best friend. Many emotions could've aroused, but in her circumstance, I think the best word to describe it is betrayal. She felt that the world had abandoned her. Thus, when you came along, she had to ask herself, 'would he like the others betray her and abandon her?'

"To make the matter less favorable, you happen to be the suave, charming and handsome son of a powerful man Odaiba. If I were her, I would question our compatibility and of my value. It is probably that showing her the lavish school ground enforced that feeling and her doubt of herself and thus…"

Jyou left the sentence hanging. He had just given Yamato a deduced insight of Sora's emotions and he hoped that Yamato would realize what he needed to do now if he wanted a relationship with the girl.

Yamato pondered at Jyou's words for a moment and abruptly strode across the room and grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks Jyou." He opened the door and paused and turned around. "Have you ever considered a career in Psychology?" He grinned and turned back and headed towards his motorbike.

Jyou raised one of his eyebrows quizzically for a moment and then chuckled.

He was right. Yamato understood him perfectly.

'Well,' he thought smugly with a smile to himself. 'Here's the scientific proof that blondes are pretty smart, redheads are not all seductresse sand not all blue heads are wackos.'

Thank God!

* * *

Sora walked home from Odaiba Private, even though it was on the other side of the town. She needed time to cool down and find directions in her path of life. Really, when one fully analyzes her situation, one will find her in the most uncomfortable and awkward position. 

Although Taichi and Mimi offered their congenial friendship, it was too delicate for her to reach out. Her parents may be able to offer help, but in reality, not many would go to their parents more help in the relationship department.

Sora sighed as her building came into view, she felt like those experimental mice running around in those mazes – trapped and tired. She gave a dry laugh. Yes, that will remind her to support those animal liberalism groups next time.

She climbed the stairs wearily and paused in shock when she saw the figure standing before her door.

"There you are Sora. I've been looking for you but you just sort of disappeared."

Sora putted on a cheerful face and opened the door to her apartment. "Come on in Mimi. I think I know why you are here. Make yourself at home, I will be with you in a moment." The girl made her way towards Sora's room and sat down comfortably on her bed and clutched onto a cushion.

A few minutes later, Sora came with two cups of water and sat on the floor, facing Mimi.

Mimi took a few sips of the water and twitched her mouth. "I am sure Jyou gave you an overview of the incident. I assure you, his version is possibly the most accurate one. But I am not here to tell you stories, I am here to explain myself and to try to redeem myself. Best friends ought to be honest with each other right?"

She clutched tighter onto the cushion and missed how Sora winced at her last sentence. "You see, Izzy loved me," Mimi's eyes glazed and she stared at the wall opposite of her absent-mindedly. "But I wasn't ready for something as intense as love. I think." She added the last two words and gave Sora a melancholy smile.

"You mean that you wanted a relationship where you can control over everything." Sora inserted as she supported her head on her hands and leaned forward.

Mimi blushed at the bluntness. "Well yes, domination. If that's what you like to call it. But there was a glitch in the relationship. I got very much attached to him and tried to change Izzy into someone that I would fall in love with. Someone more outgoing and more confident, someone like Taichi."

She mumbled the last three words and slurred at Taichi's name, as she turned deep crimson.

Sora analyzed her obviously smitten friend and sighed inwardly. Mimi loves Taichi. She had loved him for a very long time. While she herself… Sora paused the line of thought. What did she feel for Taichi? Affection? Friendship? Whatever it is, it's easily overpowered by what she felt for Yamato. But Yamato…

Sora ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. For the moment, she will concentrate on Mimi, for the moment, she will forget about him.

"Well, if like you said, that you became attached to him, why did you hurt him?" Her voice came out more harshly and accusingly than she wanted and to make up for it, Sora tilted her head, caught Mimi's eyes and smiled at her encouragingly.

"The rest of it was a horribly horrible mess. I happen to stumble onto the fact that he was adopted and by the way it sounded, it was as if Izzy has knew of this for a long time, only that he had refused to accept it. I tried to talk to him about it, but he would always simply change the topic or give me the silent treatment and forces me to change the topic. I got fed up with him in denial and got more aggravated that he would reject my help." Mimi paused there and a dry laugh, "I guess you can look at it this way. I lost control in the relationship and I hated it.

"I rebelled and as a revenge, I blurted his secret out in a large party in hope that peer pressure would at least force him to come to grip with reality but when he glared at me, eyes full of anger, hurt and betrayal and that moment, I knew I had to leave. I thought I had lost him and that even if I apologized, our relationship wouldn't have returned to what it was originally."

"What about the other guy you were with?" At this point of the story, Sora became totally confused. "I thought you were cheating on Izzy with another guy?"

"Cheating? I never cheated on Izzy." Came Mimi's indignant reply, "Where did you get such an idea?"

"Jyou told me and you told me that all everything Jyou told me would be true!" Sora exclaimed. "So who was the guy Izzy saw kissing you?"

"Oh him!" Mimi lowered head bashfully. "That was Hakei. I was acquainted with him through Jyou. There's really nothing between the two of us, we just went to the movies together a couple times as friends. He was there at Izzy's party and when I escaped from the mess, he followed me and comforted me. I was upset and vulnerable and somehow we started kissing and I think that's when Izzy ran into us. The rest of it," she shivered as she thought back to the time. How she wished that things didn't turn out like that.

"I don't think I will tell you in detail about the aftermath, you can imagine what it was like…" Her voice died away and she looked thoughtful. "But never have I cheated on Izzy. Never." Her pitch rose as she reinforced the idea.

"Jyou is not one who would make up such gossip. Maybe you were a little over friendly with this Hakei." Although Sora was at ease to accept Mimi's version of the event, she still felt that perhaps Jyou was right in certain aspects. The only explanation left that would explain both version of the tale was that Mimi and Hakei was on a very friendly basis, so friendly perhaps that they marred between the lines of lovers and mere companions.

"Yes, perhaps." Mimi did not deny Sora's accusation, but neither did she volunteer any more information and Sora founded it useless to press on. It wasn't as if she was anyhow involved in the imbroglio and thus she had no right to play god and place judgment on those involved.

"What's over is over. As a sage would say, remember the lesson taught and heal your wound but let the dead remain buried. You've gotten over it and went on with your life and for that you should be proud of yourself." Mustering her most professional voice, Sora declared with a playful wink to lighten the mood.

Mimi threw her head back and laughed. "Dear god, now I feel compelled to come out with another confession, I didn't come here to redeem myself. I have Taichi's pardon and to me, that's enough at the moment. I came here with the sole intention to bury you with my problems." She laughed a bit more and returned to the being cheerful girl that Sora recognized.

_Best friends ought to be honest with each other right?_

As Sora laughed along with her friend, she could not shake away the nagging feeling that she should tell Mimi everything.

I am your best friend. So I will always be on your side.

Yes, she should tell her. After all, Mimi had trusted her with a matter completely unrelated to her and friendship was to stand with each other through thick and thin. Friendship should be built on trust and understanding, as every good relationship should be.

"Mimi," Sora stood up from the floor and moved to sit next to Mimi on the bed, "there's something I've being hiding from you. Something I think that you should be told. You see…"

Feeling possessed but much more assured and comfortable, Sora related the entire event starting from the time she saw them under the cherry blossom.

Sora glanced at Mimi frequently as she poured out everything and took notice how she would knot her brows and frown at some parts, but the entire time, she had never made Sora feel uncomfortable.

As her story came to the end, Sora looked to Mimi expectantly and waited.

* * *

Like a headless chicken, Yamato dashed aimlessly around Odaiba. He has absolutely no idea where Sora could've gone. He's first thought was that she went to Odaiba Park, as she did last time. She wasn't there. Then, he thought of the possibility that she might've went back to her school to attend the after school activities. She wasn't there either. He had practically flipped Odaiba upside down and there wasn't a trace of her. 

His trot slowed to a walk and placed him in her shoes. _Where would he go when he's frightened and unsure?_ And suddenly, the idea hit me squarely in the face. Home! Of course, no matter how far one walks away, there's the natural inclination to return home. Home is gravity.

He grinned for the first time in the last hour or so. Yep, he inherited his parent's intelligence afterall.

Thank God.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You fell in love with Taichi and then you fell out of love with him?" It was the first thing that came out of the awkward silence. "So right now, are you in love with Taichi or not?" 

"To be quite honest. I am lost myself. I even began to question whether or not I fell in love with him in the first place or was I in love with the notion of love." The answer was quick, it was the same question that Sora had asked herself over and over, but as she answered Mimi, she realized that it was the second question that was the more important, for her and her friend. "But as it stands. I am absolutely certain that my feeling towards Taichi is nothing but the affection of friendship and kinship. He is like an older brother that I never had."

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying this because of me?"

It is strange how a person can feel territorial over another person. But in a relationship, that's exactly what one's doing, claiming right to possess another. Sora smiled humorously, that's exactly what Mimi's doing right now.

"I am sure that I am sure." She jested slightly through repetition and saw Mimi relax. Her expression could almost be read like a book.

"Well, there's also this Yamato fellow. He's quite an interest character I must say." Mimi's suddenly change of topic caught Sora off guard. She may be able to read her expression like a book; she certainly can't read her thoughts efficiently

"I must admit, by your description of him, he sounds hot." Mimi declared and Sora stared at her astounded.

Mimi laughed. "Hey, just because I have a serious boyfriend, doesn't mean that I can't think other guys are hot. And anyway, he's out of my league. You are a fool of a girl if you can't see that the guy is completely devoted to you."

"You think that he likes me?" Sora asked and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"God's grief. The answer to that is so obvious! What you should ask is whether or not you have feelings for him."

Sora blushed at the question and Mimi smiled. She will take that as a yes.

"Then, you ask, does he reciprocate your feeling? And from what you've been telling me. I'd say hell yeah! Now, when everything is as simple and clear as this, why are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid!" Sora replied resentfully.

"So says the girl who ran because she could bear facing him." Mimi's tone was full sarcasm. She would've laugh had she not thought that she might hurt Sora's feelings. "He makes you afraid, but you evidently likes him. So, why?"

"I think the answer is right in front of you." Mimi continued. "You are not worried about the differences between the two of you. You know perfectly well that to love someone, you don't need to have a reason. I think, that your mind made up all those excuses because you are afraid to trust him. You drew yourself into a cocoon that day and despite the amount of assurance given to you by various parties, you refused to come out.

"But keep this in mind Sora, one cannot live in a cocoon. Caterpillars wrap themselves in their cocoon and come out as beautiful butterflies. If you can learn to trust someone and to have faith in your own ability to overcome obstacles, then you will see truly how beautiful you are."

Sora listened to Mimi's lecture with an eerie sense of déjà vu. A certain someone referred her to caterpillar and butterfly not very long ago. Was that what he had in mind?

"And Sora," she was not given any more time to ponder on her thoughts as Mimi's voice drew her back, "remember what Eleanor Roosevelt said, 'you gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do two things, which you think you cannot do.' My suggestion is thus: go and face him." Mimi added matter-of-factly and pushed herself off the bed.

Sensing Mimi's intention to leave. Sora stood up as well to send her guest away.

"I never knew you were such philosopher Mimi." Sora teased as the girls made their way towards the door. "So you were paying attention during Society and Culture classes after all. I thought you were too busy applying your make-up." To which Mimi replied by rolling her eyes and declare indignantly, "of course! I am a dedicated student you know.

"By the way, I think it may be best to not to mention this little escapade of yours to Taichi. Just so his ego doesn't get as big as his hair."

The two girls laughed. The atmosphere was light and carefree, for just the time being, the burden of adulthood seem to be lifted and for the time being, the girls savored such freedom.

* * *

LOL Yeah, believe it or not, this angst, melancholy little chapter was written with the author having Enya songs on repeat. Pilgrim's from Enya's newest album (I think) "A Day Without Rain". Although it's not the song that stood out the most, I thought it was sweet little thing and it described Mimi and Sora quite well - pilgrims traveling in the journey of life (or something along that line). It was a whimsical idea, but I thought it sounded a lot better than naming the chapter "A Day Without Rain".

Anyway, next chapter is going to be the last chapter. 'grins' This will be the first medium length story that I managed to finish. The other...lol I think it's time I went back and worked on them.

**Eiliriel**


	7. Chapter Seven: Call Off the Search

﻿ 

**Mayu**

_nickygirl_: lol yeah, that can't be helped. The Sorato pair seemed to need a lot of nudging in the right direction.

_blueicepop_: Yeah. Mimi's story basically ends there. This chapter (except the first tiny bit) is pure Sorato sort of fluff.

_Kat_: Thank you. :)

_JyouraKoumi_: nods. Yeah, the Mimi story ends very poorly with no resolution. But hey, since it's a Sorato, mainly it is Sorato focused. It's a shame that Mimi didn't sort things out with Izzy but the truth is, many people leave things unresolved in life and then regrets it way late. I had half a heart to try to make Mimi and Izzy reconcile, but there's also Taichi. If Mimi did resolve the issues with Izzy, what would their relationship be like? What would Taichi think? Izzy was clearly hurt byMimi, does he still love her? If so, how should Mimi respond without hurting him again? There's too many questions and complications and I had to leave it.

_Yurikitsune_: Given the fact that I am a HUGE Sorato fan. Of course it will be a happy ending...lol :D And since this is the last chapter, I think it's about time I worked on my other fics...lol. Hope you will like them too!

_windedlove_: I had half a mind to put the parents in this last chapter to spy on the happy couple but decided against it, like Mimi and Izzy, the parents are have too much trouble of their own. I would be WEIRD to find the parents hiding behind a bush and listening to their teenage son and daughter confess their undying devotion...lol

_Priss Yoshisuky_: Rejection hurts but I think Sora should rejoice in the fact that it was unintentional and as for Yama? He adores her! At least I am going to make him adore her...XD

_theladyknight_: You've done it again! Another looong review. Golly! Yamato? I just HAD to make him suffer a little. I think a run around the town isn't too bad! Try two or three rounds now THAT will be pure torture. This chapter, I used the song Call Off the Search by Katie Mellua. Very soothing and makes me very calm...

* * *

**_Chapter Seven – Call Off the Search_**

Yamato stared at the lifts impatiently. They are trying his patience! How long does it actually take for the damned thing to reach the ground floor? With a grunt, he decided that he'd probably be faster if he took the stairs. Sora only lived on the 8th floor of the 16-floored apartment.

With such assurance, he made his way towards the stairs and started the long climb up.

* * *

How many floors had he climbed? Yamato paused to take a breath. 

Whoever designed the building with so many flights of stairs and only two extremely slow lifts should be hanged for murder! It's down right torture to be made to climb the stairs if the lifts malfunction or when one's short of time.

His eyes caught the Roman numeral 7 and gave a sigh of relief. Well, at least he's almost there.

Now, fingers crossed that she did go home and didn't by chance leave via the lifts while he was busy conquering these blasted stairs.

He groaned at the thought of that. Real smart Yamato! He had to fully restrain himself from banging his head on the wall, if she did ever decide to leave, he'd have a better chance of catching her if he waited for the lift.

Yamato grimace as he began his last flight of stairs. This is just bloody brilliant.

* * *

"You know Sora. That Yamato of yours sound like a keeper." 

Sora's faced turned to a lovely pink hue at Mimi's not-so-innocent sentence and in the most reproachful tone she could muster, she replied, "For starter, Yamato is not _mine_ and second of all, I am not planning to marry him."

"Yeah, so why do you blush every time I mention the 'Y' word. You do want a long-term relationship with him no?" Mimi was teasing Sora relentlessly and she enjoyed every minute of it. "Come on, tell me that you've undressed him with your eyes at least."

Sora coughed and spluttered and nearly dropped the keys while she locked the front door. "This is disgusting! Uh! I don't think I can ever see him in the same light again! Undressing him with my eyes!" Sora shuddered, "that's worse than dissecting a frog!"

Mimi answered with rich laughter. "Oh, don't tell me that I have corrupted your innocent little mind and scarred you for life."

Sora scowled "There are times when I wished I could dissect your head to analyze the way your brain function. Seriously, you can come up with the most demented and kinky stuff."

"Well, someone has to prepare you for your sizzling and dangerous liaison with Yamato."

"For the last time, I do not have that sort of relationship – Yamato!"

The broken syntax and the bewildered look on Sora's face one can only presume one thing. Mimi turned around and grinned. There he was, perspiration all over his face and his golden blonde hair shined like the sun and underneath the fitting black t-shirt, she was sure that he had a body like a god. Mimi's grin became wider. She had to stop there; she knows for certain that Sora wouldn't appreciate her undressing him with her eyes. No, being the good friend she is, she will leave the more interesting part to Sora.

Tilting her head towards her friend, she whispered loudly for both of them to hear. "You told me he was cute. You never mentioned he was this hot!"

She winked suggestively and both of them blushed furiously at her comment. It was so adorable that she had the sudden urge to pinch their faces and mutter incoherent nonsense like anyone would to babies.

Also noticing their awkward stances, she knew that it her cue to leave them alone but nevertheless, she felt the need to taunt them and grace them with her presence just a little longer.

"Yamato Ishida. I believe." She struck her hand out cordially. "My name is Mimi Tachikawa."

Seeing his awestruck expression, Mimi smiled wryly. Seems like her reputation preceded her. She let her hand drop naturally as another mischievous idea came to her. She boldly took a step forward towards him and gave him a light hug. Oh yes, she might as well take full advantage of her power and give him a bit of a warning.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I will castrate you." She whispered and noting his look of shock, fear and amusement before she took a step back and smiled as sweetly as candy.

"Now, I think its time for me to take my leave…via the stairs…" She added as an afterthought. "You guys can take the lift. I need to keep on moving to reduce my cellulites."

She headed towards the stairs and stopped at the first step. "Now Sora, be a good girl and don't do anything that I wouldn't do. On second thought," she paused to add to the suspense, "Go for it girl. You really should try what we were talking about moments ago."

Sora gapped like goldfish as Mimi skipped down the stairs like a gleeful child who had just got exactly what she wanted. She turned her attention back to Yamato and gulped, she wished that Mimi would come back and remedy the awkwardness.

"So…" It was Yamato who began the conversation but for the next 5 minutes, their conversation was boiled down to the minimum. It mainly consisted of monosyllabic greetings such as, 'how are you Sora?' 'Fine, and you?' and 'how's Takeru?' 'Haven't seen him yet.'

Sora nearly died of exasperation then and there. She never expected such a bunch of boring nonsense to come out of her mouth. That's it! She mentally stamped her feet. They are going to have a decent conversation and they are going to start now.

"This is getting ridiculous." The first quadri-syllabic word in an abnormal and stupid statement, but at least it's going somewhere.

Yamato nodded in agreement. Really, he came prepared with the most eloquent speeches, which are sure to win her heart yet as it is, he find myself tongue tied. All he could do was stand there and stare at her.

"The park?" he offered and found that his voice squeaked in nervousness. He coughed and cleared his throat and decided to try again.

"Would you like to go to the park? It's only a fifteen minute walk…that is, you don't have anywhere else in mind..." There! He thought satisfactorily. Slightly better, although could do without the stuttering. He thought satisfactorily until he heard her stifled giggles.

She had tried very hard to contain her strong urge to laugh, it really wasn't her intention to burst out laughing like that, but it tickled to see someone as confident as Yamato squirm.

"Oh laugh it up. Is it really that funny to see a guy at his wits' end?" Sora felt his glare and she could almost conjure up the image of a young boy pouting and nursing his wound. This image of course, sent her another fits of laughter so strong that she had tears in her eyes.

"The park would be wonderful." In between her laughter, she managed to choke out.

* * *

Yamato kept on glancing at Sora nervously as they proceeded towards Odaiba Park. For some odd reason, he could not muster his courage and simply ask her for the reason of her hurried departure. 

Sora glanced at Yamato as timidly as he had glanced at her. As they continued their path towards the park, their conversation dwindled and with each passing minute, she felt the urgency to introduce their core topic.

"Why do you put up with me?"

"Why did you run?"

The two of them asked unanimously and were both taken aback by the synchronization.

"Sorry. You go." Perfect timing again and both of them smiled wryly before both fell silent again.

Sora clenched her fist. God, give her courage for what she's about to say.

"I –"

She only had the chance to pronounce one word before Yamato grasped her hand and took her running towards the park and stopped promptly before the swings, leaving Sora shocked and out of breath.

"You know, this is where I saw you and fell in love with you." Yamato said as he looked at the swing and was mesmerized by his memories of her swinging madly back and forth. "It sounds awfully corny to say this, but when I saw you. Yes, I admit I was struck by how beautiful you are. More importantly, I felt the tug of fate. I saw a desperate and lonely girl and instinctively knew that I would be the one for her and that I would protect her and love her.

"You know why I am willing to put up with her and her tendency to wallow in despair and nonsense? Because although she thought herself flawed, I know that I too am flawed. I am conceited, brash, egotistic, vain and spend way too much money and time on hair gel and that's to name a few." Yamato chuckled despite himself as he listed his faults. Those were what he heard most often when his name was mentioned.

Truth be told, he wasn't proud of how some people viewed him and didn't want them mentioned in front of Sora. Yet, he has got to make her understand that the world's full of imperfections and that's what makes ones life interesting.

Sora paused and blushed heavily at Yamato's proclamation. It had taken her by surprise when he said that he fell in love with her. Her heart fluttered and her head went into whirlwind of emotions intangible and one of the strongest emotions she felt was joy. Yet despite her joy, her head betrayed her heart.

"I don't believe in love." She responded before the sentence registered in her mind. Sora gasped at her cynicism and her hand flew to cover her mouth, her shocked expression.

Her eyes stared frightfully at the boy next to her, and searched for any sign of displeasure and disappointment. However, instead of being hurt, Yamato's eyes softened and he grinned. "I knew you'd say something along that line." His hands reached out to grab her hands and held them gently. "If there's one thing you are capable of, it would be to love. I know you, you are capable of great love, what you are lacking of is trust. You are afraid to trust - to trust in yourself and in others. But that's alright, I am willing to wait, to wait for you to trust me and love me."

Sora was moved beyond speech by his passionate speech and she find all she could do was stare at him in adoration and thus the two of them fell into silence again; one in apprehension and the other in awe. Slowly, Sora felt him letting go of her hands and she felt his desire to step back and give her more room.

For some obscure and unspeakable reason, she dreaded the moment he'd let go of her hands, it is as if her hands belonged in his. It was precisely that moment Sora realized what an important position he held in her heart, he's the one who would walk beside her in the rain, in the darkest hours. Although she could not trust him, she loved him and that's feeling that has been making her crazy, making her afraid to take the step forward.

Sure, there are differences between the two of them, but it's nothing that they can't work out and those differences are exactly what made them interesting and attractive to one another.

'Mend your speech a little, lest you may mar your fortunes.'

It's strange how the mind operates to prompt one to go forward. Although her current situation has nothing similar to King Lear, the Shakespearean quote jumped out at her, and instinctively, Sora held fast onto Yamato's loosened hands.

She ignored Yamato's dazzled expression, the frantic beating of her heart and warm and uncomforting feeling of blood rushing to her face, turning even the tips of her ears crimson. "I never said I don't love you and to be quite honest, I think you are charming, caring, confident and it is quite possible that I am falling in love with you."

Sora smiled and tried her best not to dart her eyes from Yamato. She's being true to her heart and there's no reason to feel timid, he reciprocated her feelings and there's no reason to be afraid.

Yamato's blue eyes shined and Sora could clearly see the wave of happiness in them. His eyes never leaving hers, one of his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer towards him, while the other hand entwined with hers. Sora breathed faster as he leaned himself towards her and tilted her head and closed her eyes in anticipation.

Gently, his lips came down upon hers and both of them were lost in the bliss of the moment.

There's no word to describe the rush Sora felt in her heart and she was thankful that Yamato was holding onto her for she was sure that her knees melted.

Slowly, they parted and Sora found him grinning charmingly at her. Yes, maybe she doesn't totally trust him, but she would begin by trying.

The sky so naturally blue, the sun so warm and affectionate, the gentle breeze lingered with the sakura petals as they floated towards the green grass and the birds hummed joyfully, singing in praise of the season of birth. Everything is as Spring should be, butterflies breaking out of cocoons and lovers in each other's embrace enjoying all that life has to offer.

"Awe! How sweet!" A voice drawled and attracted both of Yamato's and Sora's attention. "I took a walk to the park and guess what I find, Yamato-nii-chan and Sora-nee-chan sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Should I go home and tell mom to start prepare for the wedding?"

In a singsong voice, Takeru jested at the two them and sent both Yamato and Sora into another blushing frenzy. "Scram Takeru! Wait till you have a girlfriend, I will be sure to embarrassed the hell out of you!" In the most menacing voice he can manage, Yamato warned as the younger boy skipped away pulling faces at him.

"Jeez, kids these days. Now, about that date of ours..."

* * *

THE END!

A big thanks to all you lovely people who read my story Mayu and a even bigger thank you to all those who has taken their time and reviewed and supported me to finish the story. As it is the end, I present to you all a mini drama featuring the digidestineds and I. :D

_Yamato_: walks onto the stage with a fat bundle of manuscript. "Eili, I've just finished reading Mayu and I have to say, it's a big bunch of nonsense. There's not even a theme running through it! The only good bit is where I got to kiss Sora!"

_Sora_: blushes heavily as she often does in the story. "I admit. I enjoyed that part too."

_Yamato_: grins. "Really? Care to try that part again with me?" and tries to pull Sora closer towards him.

_Takeru_: rolls eyes. "Oh please people! Get a room! You are corrupting young innocent minds!"

_Taichi_: "Yeah. Innocent huh? I wouldn't trust you with my sister even if my life depends on it"

Everyone else sniggers.

_Eili_: "Anyway Yamato. I'll have you know that I actually had a few themes and messages in the story. For one, I wanted everyone to know that things shouldn't be taken at face value – "

_Yamato_: cuts in. "I looked! Believe me, I tried, there's NONE in the story."

_Sora_: "Yama, let Eili finish what she's saying, I am interested to hear it."

_Yamato_: pouts and gaze at Sora adoringly. "Anything for you baby."

_Takeru_: "Ew! The nicknames are grossing me out!"

_Eili_: frowns at the whole lot. "Anyway, I also wanted my readers to know that people are complex. Take Mimi for example, she may seem like the simple cheerleader girl outside, she's probably the most complex character in the whole story – "

_Taichi_: "Yada yada. Yeah, I heard it all before. Now can we move on! I am hungry."

_Mimi_: swats Tai on the head and then pats Eili on the shoulder gentle. "Ignore that idiot. Go on with what you were saying."

_Eili_: Thinks for a minute. Yeah, now I suppose I'd better explain the title. Mayu is Japanese for cocoon and I think you can guess it by the number of times I referred to butterflies breaking out of cocoons – "

_Yamato_: looks up at Eili. "You know what, I think it's better if you left all the explanation. Everyone is more interested in knowing what are you going to do next."

_Sora_: "Yeah, are you starting a new story?" Everyone groans. "Or are you going to finish the other two off."

_Jyou_: adjusts his glasses "Statically speaking, I think there's a greater chance she'll begin a new story."

_Eili_: sighs in exasperation. "Well Jyou, since you seem to know so much about me, how about YOU tell the readers about the story. Cause I am sick of you guys repeatedly cutting me off." Throws a fit.

_Jyou_: "Oh. In that case, okay. Personally, I think you wrote this story just to prove to yourself that you can actually finish a story. Hence, answering Yamato, the lack of content and – "

_Eili_: grin nervously. "Okay, that's enough Jyou. Everyone, see you next time!" Pushes Jyou off the stage.

_Taichi_: looks excited. "I'll bet Jyou knows some quality blackmail stuff. Maybe I can use it to my advantage and get Eili to put me with Sora next time…"

_Everyone else_: sweat drops "Dream on Tai. You know Eili's a devoted Sorato fan."

* * *

**Eiliriel**


End file.
